Dialogue with a DayWalker
by whitem
Summary: This will be a dark story in which I'm going to try and combine two very different styles of vampire lore and Kim Possible. Warning: I may be taking the T rating to it's very edge at times... Chapter 11 now posted... this part is now finished.
1. Chapter 1

This is one of those things that just will not leave the ol' brain, so I had to go ahead and start it. Now I have three stories going at once and possibly another project in the near future. I think I'll need to organize my time a little better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the other stories that will be recognized in this work of fiction. See the A/N at the end for more details…

Chapter 1

"So… You want to interview me?" I said. "You wish to find out how I live, what I… do?"

The man sat in front of me, his nervousness painfully apparent as he fumbled with the small notebook, recorder, and pen. His voice wavered as he spoke.

"Y… yes. I realize you v… value your p… privacy, but I was h… hoping that it wouldn't be t… too much trouble?"

I leaned forward in the old wooden chair, causing it to squeak. "Why are you so nervous? Do I… scare you, in some fashion?" I cocked an eyebrow as I asked the question.

"W… well, to be p… perfectly honest, Yes. Yes, I am frightened of you."

"But it's just little ol' me. You can't possibly be frightened of a 5 foot 4 inch red head now, can you?" Keeping my lips together, I smiled what I hoped to be perceived as a genuinely warm gesture.

The man looked at me with a cocked head, and seemed to calm down a bit. He sat behind a large oak desk that was spartanly decorated. Pictures, an in/out box, and a few cups filled with pens and pencils sat strategically in their place. My eyes landed on the name placard that sat prominently in the center near the front edge.

"Look… Mr… Babar."

"Please, call me George." I smiled a bit to cover my irritation at his interruption.

"George… If you wish to back out of this, I really don't mind. I mean, given what I have… become, it's understandable that you may have some misgivings."

"No, no… really, I'm fine. Please, let's get on with this."

"OK then. Where shall we start?"

He finally set the recorder down on the table, and opened his notebook. He pressed the record button, and suddenly all nervousness seemed to disappear. He cleared his throat, and leaned forward. The silence in the room was almost deafening, and I could hear the transformer in the fluorescent lighting hum.

"OK, let's start from the beginning. For the record, please state your name, and a brief synopsis of yourself."

I straightened my back a bit, gently folded my hands in my lap, and spoke clearly. "My name is Kim Possible, and I am a vampire."

Leaning back a bit more in my chair, I noticed that the nervousness of my interviewer had returned. He didn't say anything for a bit, so I spoke again. "That is… I am partially a Vampire."

"Wh… what does that mean?"

I smiled again with just my lips, and answered. "I'm a DayWalker."

His eyes went wide at my answer, and he sat up straight in his chair, looking like he wanted to run out of the room. He looked at the door nervously and then back to me. He spoke with a hushed voice.

"You… you mean you can walk around in the sun?" I nodded. "And it doesn't bother you?"

"Well… I do need sunglasses."

"S… So…" George Babar said, his voice shaking a bit. "H… How does one become a… Day-Walker?"

"Well… first you must be bitten by a vampire. A very… old… vampire."

"S… so can you tell m… me how you came to be what you are now?" The man looked like he still wanted to bolt from the room at any time.

"Are you sure you wish to continue with this conversation Mr. … Babar?" I looked the man right in his eyes, and he didn't move for a good 20 seconds.

"Yes… Yes, I do. So? Will you tell me y… your story?"

"Do you have enough tape in the recorder?" I asked indicating the small recording unit on the desk.

The man turned to one side, and opened a drawer next to him. He reached in and pulled out two handfuls of Micro-cassettes, each one labeled as 60 minutes on each side. They spilled across his desk when his shaking hands released them.

"Will that be enough?" He asked.

For some reason I found this hilarious, and laughed! I hadn't laughed in so long, but then in mid laugh I saw horror on his face! I quickly covered my mouth, realizing that my laughter had revealed my fangs.

"I'm sorry…" I said, snapping my mouth shut. "That's one of the reason's I don't laugh or smile much. It… tends to frighten people.

The man was as white as a sheet now, and he just stared at me with wide eyes. I had to alleviate his fears somewhat. "Please believe me when I say that I will not harm you… That is if you don't give me a reason to."

"S…so… Miss Possible…"

"Please, call me Kim."

"Kim… Please continue."

I leaned back again in the chair and thought for a few seconds how to start. "Well… I guess I could start with the mission that Ron and I were on just before _IT_ happened.

"It was early one Saturday morning during summer break before we were to go to college that we… That is, Ron and I… received a call from Wade about suspicious activities by Shego and Senior' Senior Senior…

To be continued…

* * *

Sorry it's a short chapter to start out with, but they will get longer.

This will be another story that it may take a while to update, but the Plot Bunny for this story just WOULD NOT LET ME BE!

Disclaimer continued: There may be characters and references from the movies "Interview with a Vampire" and "Blade" in this fiction, but they are owned by their respective production companies, not me.


	2. Chapter 2

First let me apologize for taking a while to get this chapter out. Numerous things have occurred in the mundane life, but now it's let up a bit. Hope y'all like chapter 2. Let me Thank all those who reviewed the first chapter…CajunBear73, Brother Bludgeon, mkusenagi2, VINcredable, Niklos, StarEva01, and Mr. Wizard. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters. I may also reference other characters and stories that I do not own.

Chapter 2

_Beep Beep Bee Deep_

Kim groaned in slight frustration as she extracted her lips from Ron, and answered the call of her Kimmunicator in a manner she usually didn't. "This had better be real good Wade…"

Her tech guru just stared at the Kim for a bit. Her hair was wild, and her lipstick was smeared across one side of her face. "So I take it your date went well?" He said with a smirk on his face.

Kim's eyes narrowed a bit, and her face disappeared from the screen for a few seconds. She came back with the lipstick smear gone and her hair somewhat normal. Her attitude however, was still the same.

"OK Wade… What's the sitch?" And then thought to herself, _The date isn't over yet._

"Something real interesting Kim." He looked over at a secondary screen on his right. "There are some reports of Shego in a remote area of Africa."

"Apparently not so remote that we got a report of Shego." Kim said with a bit of ire still in her voice.

"Well…" Wade said scratching the back of his neck, "I kinda have a… Pen Pal of sorts… over there."

"I won't ask." Kim replied seeing his obvious nervousness.

"She was seen not far from the area referred to as 'The Cradle of Life'."

"You mean as in the place on that movie Cave Robbers?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup.. The one and only." Wade then typed a few keys on his keyboard. "You'll also never guess who she was seen with."

"I take it that it wasn't Drakken?" Kim shifted herself, and Wade heard Ron yelp in the background.

"Ouch! Kiiimm… Watch your knee…"

"Oops, sorry Ron." She blushed and Wade acted like he didn't notice. "Anyway… As you were saying Wade?"

"Senore' Senior Senior." Wade said with a serious face.

"That's new. I thought 'Triple S' didn't like Shego."

"Me too." Wade continued. "But they were seen near a new archeological dig in the area."

Kim breathed out. "OK Wade… give us 5…" Her eyes moved to one side, "No, 10 minutes to get ready."

"How about 15?" Wade said. "I see your up on the old Logging Camp Road again? Rooster's Point, if I'm not mistaken?"

Again, Kim's cheeks flushed. "Yeah. Thanks again Wade, you Rock!" Kim pressed the button disconnecting the communication.

She turned to tell Ron what was going on, but somehow he had gotten out of the backseat of the Sloth without making a sound, and was now pulling on his Mission shirt near the trunk outside the car.

"Just how do you do that, Ron?" Kim said as she extricated herself from the backseat.

"Do what Kim?" He said with slight confusion.

"Shut yourself off like that."

"Shut my…" Suddenly he realized what she was hinting at. "Oh… Believe me Kim, it's… hard. A few key thoughts put into my brain, and it's gone."

Kim shook her head. "I don't even want to know."

"So…" Ron continued, "What's the Mission? I thought I heard Wade say something about Shego? With Triple S this time?"

"Yeah… Maximum strangeness." She quickly shucked out of the dress she had worn for their date, and threw on her Mission clothes. Kim then saw Ron staring at her with his mouth slightly open.

"Un-spool the drool Ron. You've seen me in my underwear before."

"S… sorry Kim. It's just that… You're just sooo sexy." He wiped his jaw to make sure he really wasn't drooling. "And you're new Mission Clothes do the same thing for me."

Kim blushed again (She did that a lot lately). "You never said so before."

Ron reached out and pulled his girlfriend into him, and planted a strong yet quick kiss on her lips. He then pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. "I think our ride is here."

"Really? I don't…" Suddenly the air around the two swirled and blew dust, leaves and other debris around them. They both looked up and saw the new experimental V-Tol jet that GJ had been working on.

Two thin wires dropped out of an opening in the belly of the craft that had handles, and as soon as they grabbed on, both were whisked inside.

"So they finally got this hunk of junk to work, huh?" Ron said as he and Kim walked into the cockpit, and their eyes went wide when they saw who the pilot was.

"Please…" Will Du said as he turned himself around in the swivel chair to face his new passengers. "The St. Claire is NOT a hunk of junk."

He then eyed Ron suspiciously, but spoke to Kim. "And Miss Possible? Can you keep your… friend… here away from anything important this time?"

"He won't touch a thing." Kim lay a hand gently on Ron's shoulder. "Will you, honey?"

"Hey… Just because I happened to 'accidentally' punch in the right codes for a self destruct mode on the last GJ craft doesn't mean you have to get snippy." He directed his ire towards Will, who had turned his back on Ron to pilot the plane to their final destination.

"You two better strap in. These new engines that your father designed have a real kick."

Sure enough, after strapping in, Kim and Ron were plastered into the back of the seats as Will hit the afterburners. Both could see out of the front window of the cockpit and saw stars. Yup… GJ's new space plane _did_ Rock!

After only a half-hour ride, the experimental craft that wasn't so experimental anymore, had traveled the distance between Colorado and Africa.

…x x x x…

"OK Miss Possible…" Will said after bringing the plane to a hovering stop just on the edge of a small town, but out of site, "You two do your thing and bring Shego and this old guy back here. You can handle that, can't you?"

"And what are **you** going to do… Du?" Ron asked as he stood near the open trap door.

"Provide back-up. You have the right frequency on your communications devices, so just give me a call if you need me. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What! As soon as you…" Ron didn't finish his sentence as Kim pulled him out of the trap door, and they floated down to the ground using a special low-altitude parachute.

It was still early enough in the morning that the sun wasn't up yet, and it wouldn't be for a couple of hours. Their destination was to go to where Wades 'Pen Pal' was, and ask him a few questions about what he had seen.

It had only taken them about 10 minutes to reach the edge of town. Kim looked at her Kimmunicator to double-check the location and time of their rondeveau with their contact. It was just around the next corner.

Suddenly someone in a black trench coat came around the corner almost at a dead run. He would have barreled into Kim and Ron, but they were quick enough to separate and let him through with barely a brush of their shoulders.

"Rude much?" Kim said as the two slipped back to each other's side, and turned the corner. Just a few feet further on their left, a door was left wide open on a small dwelling. Kim double checked their location with the GPS on her Kimmunicator, and confirmed that this was where they were to meet Wade's contact.

Ron gingerly stepped forward to look inside the dark house. He didn't step inside the door, but he placed a hand on the doorjamb and leaned in. Just as he was about to call out, a hand from inside grabbed his, and Ron jumped back in surprise.

A skinny boy of no more than 15 years of age stumbled out, his hands grabbing his throat. Kim could see blood seeping through his fingers. She stepped towards him just as the boy stumbled out and fell forward into her arms, his head face down.

Kim gently lay him on his back on the ground, and as she did so, his head tilted back and she saw the extent of the wound on his neck. It looked as if part of it had been ripped out. A large portion of skin was removed, and she could see the exposed and ripped muscle. Blood was pooling and he gurgled while trying to speak.

The boy coughed and blood came out the corner of his mouth. He weakly gestured for Kim to come closer. She did so and he spoke into her ear, barely a whisper. "Damu Nyonya…" He said, and the young boy breathed his last breath.

Ron was white as a ghost as he leaned against the wall. "K… Kim? What did… did he say?"

"I'm not… sure. It sounded like… damu nyonya. I don't know what it means though." Kim paused as she thought for a few seconds. "Wait! That man in trench coat! Stay here Ron… Wait for the authorities. Maybe I can catch him."

"Are you sure Kim…" Before Ron could finish what he was about to say Kim was gone back around the corner. He glanced down at the body, and went inside to look for something to cover it with. After looking around for only a minute, he found a sheet, and when he went back to the doorway, the body was gone.

"What!" He said, looking around. "Where did it go?" Then he saw two ruts in the dirt, and surmised that someone had drug the body away, and he decided to follow the trail.

…x x x x…

Kim had run down at least two different alley ways, before she realized she was chasing someone on pure instinct. She actually had no idea which way the strange man had gone. Then out the corner of her eye, she saw movement in the shadows, and she called out.

"You there… Stop!" The man tried to stay in the shadows but Kim's eye was too keen. She advanced and was able to cut him off before the stranger disappeared around another corner.

Kim reached out and grabbed the man's coat when she was close enough, and he whirled around on her. His eyes went wide when he saw Kim's face. "How did you…"

"You're going to answer a few questions." Kim said, and she started to walk back towards the house where she left Ron, with this stranger in tow. Her grip slipped as he stopped suddenly and Kim turned.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." He said. "And I'm not answering any questions."

"A man is dead back there, and you're my prime suspect. Now come on." Kim went to grab for the man's arm, and he shrugged out of her way. "Don't make me force you."

The stranger smiled a strange smile. "You can try…"

Kim's first move was to try a leg sweep, and the stranger easily jumped at the last second. All her kick did was disturb the dust on the ground. Then she tried a one-two punch, and the stranger just stepped back and to the left, barely evading the punches.

Then the stranger switched to offense, and both of his hands shot forward, palm out, and slammed into Kim's chest. The force pushed her back a few feet, her sneakers scrapping on the dusty, hard ground. She was stunned at the both the quickness and force of the hit, but unhurt. Her lip curled, and a growl came from Kim's mouth.

In a flurry of motion, Kim launched herself at the stranger, threw numerous punches, but only actually connected with 2, maybe three hits. She did a jump kick that caused her opponent to duck, and she was able to punch down and catch him on the bridge of his nose.

"Hey!" He said as he brought both hands to his face. Kim could see a bit of blood drip over his lips. "Just who the hell are you? You're not one of us… are you a… slayer?" The stranger's eyes went wide with what looked like fear.

"A what?" Kim said with confusion on her face. "So are you coming with me or not?"

The stranger's eyes then focused on something behind her and his face looked like he had seen a ghost. Expecting a trick, Kim didn't turn around at first, but then the stranger turned and fled with a speed that Kim had never seen before. It was almost… inhuman.

She took a step to take chase, and a strong hand clamped down on her shoulder making her yelp in surprise.

…x x x x…

When I rounded the corner of my villa, I saw a mane of red hair flash past, and I thought, "_What in the world_?" It would almost be luck, if I believed in such a thingStanding back in the shadows that were dark enough to hide myself, I watched the fight between the Newbie and this red-haired girl that I had wanted to locate.

I had planned to go to the States tomorrow to find the one person in this world that I wanted to give my… gift to. It had taken many years… many centuries… to wait until the perfect specimen of humanity arrived.

For the last 20 or so years, I had been pretty much resigned to the fact that no one would come along, so I stayed away from the large cities of civilization. I didn't listen to any radio, or watch any TV. Then I heard tell of someone who saved people without seemingly caring about herself in the process. She would give of her self without even thinking twice about it. She was… Kim Possible.

And she was a fighter. A very good fighter. Better than I had thought. After all, I had just witnessed her give a Newbie vampire a bloody nose. Granted, he was a Newbie… but still, he should have been able to defeat any human. Even if the person had been trained in combat.

So now is the time to do this. I've known about a building of forces as different covens were coming together and forming super groups. I probably could have taken the fight up myself, but I really don't care.

So if the world is to be saved… I need a… protégé. As it were. Oh, this person will not be my equal, as no one ever would be, but this… 'Vampire Hero' as I like to say… would be close. For if this person ever decided to turn on me, I would need an Ace in the hole.

Pulling myself out of my reverie, I see that she has taken advantage of the Newbie's inexperience, and Kim Possible has given him a resounding beating.

Time to step forward.

…x x x x…

Kim tried to pull away as another hand grabbed her other arm and then snaked around her midsection. She tried to turn and see who had grabbed her, but she couldn't, as she was now being held in a vise-like grip with her back against this new person's front.

She could tell the person was tall, and had long arms. One arm was wrapped completely around her, pinning her left arm to her side, and the hand of that same arm was clamped around her right forearm. Anyone else would have screamed for help, but this was Kim Possible. She could defend herself. Or so she thought.

Kim then felt herself being pulled to the side of the alley they were in, and then suddenly stopped. She tried to move her legs to kick at his shins, but Kim found that it was as if her legs were holding up a ton of weight, and her knees were in a locked position.

Then she felt his other hand gently brush her hair back away from her neck on the left side, and then push her head off in the same direction, basically exposing the side of her neck. Then Kim felt the new stranger's face just below her ear and she felt his nose and lips brush the tender skin on the side of her neck.

She started to struggle again, but it was if she was fighting against living stone. Then without warning, Kim felt a shock of pain and… strangely, pleasure… start at the side of her neck. She could feel his face against her skin, his lips on her flesh. Then Kim realized that she was being bit. But it was like nothing she had ever felt before. Her eyes closed at the strange sensations she was starting to feel.

Kim could feel that his teeth had punctured her flesh, and could also feel his tongue running along her now ravaged skin. His lips created a seal, and she could then feel him starting to suck out her blood.

_I've been bit by a… vampire!_ Kim thought, and she opened her mouth to scream. The only sound that came out was a strangled gasp and what almost sounded like pleasure. Then it stopped.

Kim opened her eyes and saw Ron standing about 30 feet away, his mouth open and his face white as if he had seen a ghost. It wasn't until then that her attacker spoke to her.

"Remember who has given you this strength. Remember who has given you immortality. Remember my name. For it is… Lestat."

Kim's eyes fluttered and she started to fall to the ground after being suddenly released. She felt strong hands catch her, and Kim looked up into the brown caring eyes of Ron.

Slipping into unconsciousness, Kim heard Ron literally screaming into his Kimmunicator. "Du! Get your ass over here to our position… NOW! Kim's down! We… need…to…"

Blackness covered Kim's eyes as she succumbed to the darkness.

To be continued…

* * *

"Lestat" is a character created by Anne Rice in "The Vampire Cronicles"… 


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly getting stories updated. I'll try not to take so long for the next chapter…

Let me thank all those who reviewed the last chapter: Mr. Wizard, Niklos, CajunBear73, kim's 1 fan, Star-Eva01, and reddragon343.

Disclaimer: Once again I must state that I do not own, and have not ever owned, the characters contained in the following story. (Except the minor characters that I create myself)

Chapter 3

"So that's how you became a 'DayWalker?'" My interviewer asked.

"No… Not really. You see, there were what you might call… stages, that I had to go through…

…x x x x…

Blinking her yes, Kim slowly woke up in a hospital bed. Looking to her left she saw Ron partially draped on the edge of the bed, one hand clamped around hers. She gently reached over with her other hand to gently brush an errant lock of blond hair from his forehead, and he woke up at her touch.

"Kim! Thank God you're awake!" Immediately he lowered his voice when he realized how loud he was talking, and Ron spoke again. "How do you feel KP?"

"A little thirsty." Kim said after licking her lips. Then she then noticed the lighting in the room. "Why is it so dark in here Ron? Why don't you turn on a light?"

"Uhh… the doctor said you might be a little sensitive to light after being unconscious for so long, so we have it dimmed for now."

"How long have I been out?" She asked, squeezing his hand.

"About 48 hours." Ron said and placed the palm of his hand on her cheek. He gently brushed his thumb on her face and asked Kim a question. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Kind of. I was… attacked, wasn't I?"

"Kim…" Ron said with a stern face, "You were bitten by a vampire."

She chuckled a bit before replying. "Heh, heh… Ron, there's no such thing as vampires. You know that, right?"

"Think back Kim. Are you sure about that?"

Kim's thoughts went back to the fight with the man in the trench coat. He said something to her. Asked her, actually. He had asked her if she was a Slayer. "Ron… What's a… Slayer?"

"Not sure what you mean Kim. But Wades on-line here with me on the Kimmunicator, maybe he can help." He handed Kim the communications device.

"Well Wade?" She asked of the young African American on the small PDA screen. He started to type when Kim spoke again. "I'm… sorry about your friend Wade. If there was anything I could have done to… to…" Her voice started to catch.

"It's OK Kim. I never met him face to face, and we only conversed by email. I'm sad to hear of his passing, but I'm not distraught."

"I have another question Wade… He said something before he died that I've never heard before. I was wondering if you could find out what it means?"

"Sure Kim, what is it?"

"Damu Nyonya."

Wade stopped in the middle of typing. "Are… you sure that's what he said Kim?"

"Positive. Why? What is it?"

"It's Swahili, Kim. The language is almost dead, but I've been trying to study it a little."

"So what's it mean?" Kim asked again.

"It means 'Blood Sucker'."

Kim's hand shot to the left side of her neck when Wade spoke the translation. "Ron? Can you be a sweetheart and find me a mirror?" Ron immediately started to look in the drawers of the end table and dresser located in the room.

"So what did you find on the word 'Slayer', Wade?"

"You're not going to like this Kim."

"Try me."

"Used in this manner, it seems that he was referring to someone who slays Vampires."

"You mean like that TV show 'Muffy the Vampire Slayer'?" Kim said not quite believing what they were talking about.

"Sure enough."

"But that's just a TV show. We're talking about real life here, Wade. And I thought you were a Man of Science."

"Found a mirror Kim!" Ron said, and walked to the side of her bed, handing the small compact mirror he had found in the bathroom.

"Thanks." She said, and began checking her neck and found a rather large bandage. She started to remove it.

"You sure you want to do that, Kim?" Ron said as he stepped forward.

She ripped the bandage off revealing what looked like two small red spots that were slightly scabbed over. Kim tenderly pressed the skin around the puncture wounds as she scrutinized them in the compact mirror.

A memory suddenly entered her mind. _Remember who has given you this strength. Remember who has given you this power… This immortality._

Quickly Kim opened her mouth and felt around her teeth, and looking at them in the mirror. "Not so unbelievable now, is it Kim?" Ron said.

Kim spoke with her voice barely audible. "Lestat."

"What's that Kim?" Ron asked.

"Lestat Ron. His name was Lestat." She then shook her head side to side. "No, no, no… I can't believe I'm even THINKING this!"

"I saw what I saw Kim." Ron said as he sat back down by the bed. "The guy had you wrapped up better than a cocoon, holding your arms and legs. When I came around the corner, he had already bitten your neck. When he looked up at me… I saw death itself."

"Oh now you're exaggerating Ron." Kim said as she laid the mirror down at her side and looked into Ron's face. She could immediately tell he wasn't lying.

"Wade," Ron said into the Kimmunicator, "Is there any kind of test we can do to see if Kim is a… vampire? Or if she will become one?"

"Hold the Kimmunicator directly over Kim's forehead Ron. I'll perform a brain scan and see what I can come up with. The analysis may take a few hours though." Ron did as was asked, and a blue beam of light shot from the unit's emitter.

Suddenly there was a light rapping on the door, and it opened. In walked a local doctor. "What is going on here?" The man said in a deep African accent.

The Kimmunicator beeped and Ron quickly pocketed the device. "Nothing." He said with a toothy grin. "Nothing at all."

"Hrmph…" The doctor said, and thumbed through papers on a clipboard he was carrying "Well Miss Possible, I don't see any reason we should keep you any longer. You're blood tests look fine, and you seem to be in perfect health."

Kim and Ron looked at each other for a micro-second, and then turned back to the doctor. Kim spoke. "Thank-you… Doctor?"

"M'Benga." He said, and then started to shuffle his feet. "Miss Possible? May I ask you for a… favor?"

"Of course Doctor."

"Would you mind autographing this picture of you? It's… for my daughter. She would kill me if she knew I had the great Kim Possible in my hospital and I never got her an autograph."

"Of course." Kim said smiling, and the doctor slipped a picture out from underneath the papers he had on the clipboard. "What's her name?"

"Dalia." He said, and then looked around as if he was about to tell her a secret. He then pulled another smaller picture from his shirt pocket. "And could you sign this one for me?"

"Would you like Ron to sign one also?" Kim asked.

"Who's Ron?"

…x x x x…

"Wait…" Mr. Babar said, interrupting me, and I gave him a look of indignation. "This 'Ron'… You've mentioned him before, yes?" I nodded while crossing my arms.

"That's Ron Stipplebull, right?" My right eye twitched slightly.

"His name is Ron Stoppable. Please get that right."

"Yes, Yes…" He said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "Whatever. He was just your sidekick before all this occurred, so he means nothing to me."

My lip curled, and my eyes flared. How dare he talk about Ron like this! I lay into Mr. Babar, but with a calm voice. "Ronald Stoppable is everything to me. He has done more for this world than you will ever know. He has been with me through thick and thin. He has been by my side through everything… Including this."

I indicated myself with both hands.

"He's not… still alive, is he? I mean… he's just human. In fact… he would be what? 95 years old now if he were still around?"

I leaned back with a small smile, letting my upper fangs peek out from under my upper lip. I spoke into the air. "You can come out now Honey."

A blue shimmer appeared in one of the far corners behind Mr. Babar. He turned and looked at the blue form with surprise and fear. After only a few seconds, the Love of my life was standing there in all his glory. Well… most of it.

"You know how I hate it when you call me that." Ron said as soon as he completely materialized. I glanced down a bit and smirked. Ron looked down and saw what I was looking at. Immediately he responded the only way he knew how. "Aww Mann! Sensei never taught me how to materialize quite right!"

Ron reached down and pulled up his old-fashioned Cargo pants. I so wanted him to step into the middle of the 21st century and get clothes that were more in style, but he refused, saying that he saw no reason to replace what still worked.

Mr. Babar continued to stare at Ron. "Care to tell him what you just said to his face, Mr. Babar?" His mouth just worked up and down, with no sound coming out.

Ron stepped over to my interviewer, and gently pushed him in the chest with one finger, making him sit down hard on his chair. "Think that entrance was too much?" Ron said, looking at me questioningly.

"For me? No. But for our friend here, I think it might have been." Ron walked around the desk, grabbed a chair, and slid it up beside me taking my hand in the process. "You've heard everything so far, right?"

"Yup… I had a feeling you were going to call me pretty soon when you got to the point about the hospital."

Mr. Babar now was turned back towards us, and he just sat there in mute amazement. I suppose I couldn't blame him, since now two of the most powerful people in the world were sitting across from him. One that he knew, me… And the other, someone who he thought had only been a… story.

"You…" He finally said. "You… You're… real? I never thought… I mean, I didn't know you really existed."

"So you have heard of me then." Ron said.

"Only…" Mr. Babar cleared his throat. "Only as s… stories." He fumbled with a pad of paper, and seemed to be scribbling some notes.

"What are you writing?" Ron asked as he leaned forward trying to see the paper.

"N… nothing." He said. "I… I'm drawing something. Is this… you?" He held up the pad, and on it was a rough drawing of what looked like a half man, half monkey creature.

Ron and I quickly glanced at each other, and then looked back at Mr. Babar. "I thought this interview was about me." I said.

"Oh… it is. Believe me. It is." He put the drawing in a desk drawer. "It's just… my publisher would pay dearly for a story about you too. That is, if that's who you are."

"For the sake of this interview you are doing with Miss Possible here…" Ron said, leaning toward my interviewer making him shrink back into his chair, "Consider that… inconsequential."

Suddenly smoke rolled out of the desk drawer where he had placed the drawing. "What the…" Mr. Babar said, flung the drawer open, and quickly snatched the pad and slapped it on his desk while it still smoldered. He stamped out the embers with his name plaque.

"Big word there, Ron." I said mirthfully.

"Yeah, well… when you're 95 years old, you tend to learn a few more."

"So, Mr. Babar… Shall we continue?" I said as Ron and I clasped hands.

"Umm… Yes. We… shall." He said as his eyes ping ponged back and forth to each of us.

…x x x x…

Doctor M'Benga released Kim that evening, but his orders were to go directly back to the states and have a full check up by her doctors there. On the flight back, Ron had a revelation just before landing.

"Kim…? Are you awake?" He said giving her shoulder a gentle shake. They were sitting in first class of an intercontinental flight, and Kim was sitting by the window. It looked as if she was asleep, and her head was turned towards the night sky.

"Yeah, I am." She took a deep breath and turned towards her boyfriend. "It feels like it's calling me Ron."

"Uhh… What?"

"The night. It feels like… I don't know. Inviting."

The pilot spoke over the intercom. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are on final approach to the Los Angeles Airport. We should be landing in about half an hour. The temperature is about 70 degrees, and the current time is 10:20 PM. Thank-you for flying TGA, Trans Global Airlines."

Then the stewardess came on the intercom after the recognizable "Ding". "OK folks, the Captain has turned on the 'Seatbelt' sign. Please raise your seat backs, and put the trays into the upright positions. We will make one more pass through the cabin to collect any left over trash you may have."

Kim's eyes suddenly narrowed as the hostess started to make her rounds. They were in the last seat of first class, and Ron could see Kim's eyes tracking her."

"Is something wrong Kim?" She stayed silent. "Kim? What are you looking at? Is there something wrong?"

"Be quiet Ron! I'm… hungry." The last word she growled out in a voice that made Ron's skin shudder.

The stewardess came to their seat, and Kim held out a plastic cup with her right hand for her to take. Before Ron could react, Kim snatched the girl's wrist when she reached out for the cup. She then pulled the girl across Ron's lap, and slapped a hand over the young girl's mouth so she couldn't scream.

Swiftly Kim switched hands, and placed her right hand over the girl's mouth, brushed the girl's hair from her neck with her left, leaned over, and bit into her neck! All this occurred in a matter of 3 seconds, and Ron was shocked, to say the least.

"Kim! What are you…" He tried to pull Kim's face away from the girl's neck, but couldn't budge her. He could see Kim's shoulders rise and fall as if she was sucking with great force.

After only 2 more seconds, Kim looked up at Ron, blood smeared on her lips, and a grin that displayed long, sharp incisor teeth! She moved her tongue over one of the tips, and licked a drop of blood before it could fall, and swallowed.

"Ahh… " Kim said. "That was good."

"Kim!" Ron said again aghast. "You… you just…"

She looked down at the body in her lap and it was as if Kim didn't remember what had just occurred. "Ron? What… what just happened?"

Her eyes fluttered underneath her eyelids, and Kim slumped over the body. Ron quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed what just happened. Incredibly, no one had.

_What am I going to do, what am I going to do?_ His brain was going nuts. He leaned Kim back up and against the side of the plane so it seemed she was just sleeping. He then turned the body of the hostess over, and checked for a pulse. There was nothing.

He then saw the two puncture marks that Kim's teeth had made. He went to move his fingers to investigate the wounds, but found that they were stuck to her skin like glue! He placed his other hand on the girl's upper chest to give himself leverage and try to pull his hand free, but then it too stuck to her as if by a bonding agent.

With one hand on her neck, and the other on her upper chest, Ron was getting quite nervous. One of the other stewardesses came over to them and saw her co-worker lying across his and Kim's lap.

"What happened? Is Angela OK?" The other girl said.

Ron looked up trying not to seem nervous or scared. "She… She just passed out. I'm… checking on her now. I don't suppose we have a doctor on the plane?"

"I'll go check the seating assignments." She said, and disappeared into their workstation.

Ron looked back down and saw a light blue glow underneath his hands. He felt a tingling sensation, and suddenly he felt drained, but not tired enough to fall asleep, or pass out. The glow went away, and he was then able to remove his hands.

Then an amazing thing happened. The girl who he thought was dead, moved! She moaned, and then opened her eyes. "Wh… what… happened?" She was unaware of Kim's viscous attack.

For once Ron's mind actually worked quickly. "You… you passed out and fell on top of us. How do feel? Are you OK?"

"Yeah… I think so." She scooted off of their laps, and stood back up in the center aisle. Just as she did so, the other stewardess walked up with a man behind her.

"This gentleman is a doctor. He can help." She looked at her coworker. "How are you feeling Angela?"

"Just a little woozy. I… I don't know what happened. I was leaning over to take her plastic cup… and then, nothing."

"Might be a slight case of air sickness." The doctor said, and gently took her by the arm. "Here, let's go sit down where I can take a look at you."

The other girl led them back to the workstation where there was a couple seats for the stewardesses. The doctor took a stethoscope out of a small black bag he had with him, and started to check her out.

Ron looked over at Kim, just as her eyes fluttered open. He quickly glanced out the window and saw the lights of Los Angeles getting more prominent as they were coming in for landing. Kim looked over at him and gave a regular ol' Kim Possible smile.

"What's up Ron? You look… odd."

"Kim… do know what just happened?" He asked with worry on his face.

"I… just woke up from a nap?"

"I'll tell you after we land." Ron said, leaned back into his seat, and tried to formulate in his mind how to tell his girlfriend that she had just drank blood from someone, and then somehow he was able to bring that person back to life.

To be continued…

Hopefully this hasn't gotten too weird for y'all… Some things will be explained, and more mysteries will occur…


	4. Chapter 4

Looks like the updates for this are going to be sporadic at best. I apologize for that, but it shouldn't be longer than 2 or 3 weeks at a time. (I hope)

Thanks again so much to everyone that continue to this. A special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: Ace Ian Combat, calamite, theotherdave, reddragon343, Brother Bludgeon, Comet Moon, cpneb, Wanderer3, CajunBear73, Balroq60, Mr. Wizard, kim's 1 fan, and Star-Eva01.

Warning: There is a slightly intense dream sequence. Just an FYI…

Chapter 4

"So… Did you find what you needed old man?" Shego asked her accomplice on their flight back from Africa. "I mean, I didn't fly all the way to Africa just to get this piece of fossilized rock for another old fossil."

"Shego, my dear" Senore' Senior Senior said from his co-pilot seat touching his fingers to his jaw. "Must you keep referring to my age in such a manner?"

"Well… since this is the first time I've ever worked with you… yeah." Shego paused for a moment checking the console to make sure the auto-pilot was still on course. "Now, you going to tell me what this rock is for, and why we had to sneak around to stay out of site of Kimmie and her… partner?"

The small rock Shego had in her hand was no bigger than a golf ball, but it had grooves deeply etched into its surface in a design she didn't recognize. It also had a hole drilled into it that went about half way through. She was rolling it between her fingers when Triple S suddenly snatched it from her.

"Be careful with that!"

"What? It's fossilized. Dropping it won't hurt it." Shego didn't like working with the elder Senore', and she had been continually reminding him of that fact.

Triple S held the rock almost reverently just a few inches from his face. "It may be just fossilized rock to you, Shego… But in actuality, it is a vessel."

"You mean it… holds something?"

"Yes…" He replied, not volunteering anymore information.

"And you're not going to tell me, are you?"

"As I said before, my dear… it is on a need to know basis."

Before he could react, Shego snatched the rock from his fingers, and immediately Senore's eyes dangerously narrowed. "See… I figure it's not really a 'need to know'… I think it's a 'don't want to tell'". A light green glow began to form around the fist that she held the rock in.

"No! You'll destroy it!" Triple S almost yelled, and quickly slipped the end of his cane off, revealing a small blade, which he pressed against Shego's neck with surprising speed.

"Release the fossil." He said with a growl.

"Tell me what this is for, and I'll let you have it back."

"Release it, and I won't slice your neck." Senore' said. Shego moved her eyes and glanced over at the controls of the plane. "I can fly this just fine without you."

"Then why did you need me in… the first… place?" Realization began to dawn on the green skinned woman. "You just needed me to get past all the booby traps to get this thing… What is so important about this?"

The two were at a standstill for the next couple of minutes, just staring at each other. Finally, Shego relented and distinguished her green flame. "I want in." She finally said, but didn't give the rock over yet.

"But I haven't even told you…"

"Something this important to you?" Shego said with a look of indignation, "There's got to be some sort of huge take. Now what is it old man? You may still be able to slice my neck, but I think I heal a little faster than you do, and I think I could crush your windpipe before I pass out."

Senore' Senior Senior held the green woman's gaze for a few seconds longer, and with a flick of his wrist, removed the blade from Shego's throat. After he did this, Shego dropped the rock into his waiting hand.

"As you like to continually remind me… I am old." He said. "This… this fossil is a key part to helping me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" At first Shego's eyes narrowed, then went wide. "Wait… This has something to do with the fountain of youth?"

"Not… quite. You see… Ponce de León never really found a literal 'Fountain of Youth'. But I believe I have found something… better." The old man's eyes narrowed on her again, but they didn't hold as much malice as before. "Tell me Shego… what do you know of vampires, and vampire blood?"

…x x x x…

Ron told Kim about what happened with the stewardess as they flew their last leg of the trip in the personal jet of Britina who had a concert in Texas. All things considered… Kim took it fairly well. She fainted.

Ron let her sleep the rest of the way to Middleton, and she woke on her own as the wheels touched down. With eyes fluttering open, Kim sat up-right in her seat. "Hmmm… here all ready?"

"Yup… back to good ol' Middleton." Ron said as Rufus climbed up on his shoulder while the plane taxied to its gate right on time at 2:30 am.

"I had the strangest dream Ron. First I dreamed I was bitten in the neck by this really creepy guy, and then the next thing I knew, you were telling me that I had turned into a vampire and attacked someone. That's just crazy… isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah… heh heh… Let's get you into the airport Kim. Wade told me on your Kimmunicator while you were asleep that he would have your car waiting for us out front.

The two teen heroes grabbed what little luggage they had, said goodbye to Britina, and walked through the airport to the waiting Sloth just outside the front door.

"Mind if I drive Kim? You still look tired." Ron asked as they threw their luggage into the back seat.

"Umm… I guess not." Kim didn't notice the invisible beam scan her as she sat in the passenger seat, which downloaded her current medical condition to one of Wade's computers.

…x x x x…

That night, Kim had a very strange dream.

She found herself in a camp that looked like it came out of the dark ages. There were tents set up with crude poles, covered with what looked like animal skins. It was early in the evening just before sunset and she was standing before one of those tents. It had a fire inside, as smoke was rising out of the hole at the peak of the tent.

_Where am I?_ She thought to herself. _Or is it __**when**__ am I?_

_"You are about to see the birth of a race of beings."_ A voice suddenly said to her right. She looked over, and saw the man that had bitten her in the neck. At least she thought it was him since Kim hadn't really gotten a good look at the guy.

With a sudden push from the guy Kim stumbled forward with a yelp and went **through **the animal-hide wall without touching it. She found herself standing over a man and a woman that were kneeling in front of a small fire. She looked to her right again as the same guy that pushed her walked up to her side.

_"You don't remember my name do you?"_ He asked.

Kim had a blank look on her face for a short while and then she mouthed a name just barely above a whisper. _"Lestat."_

_"So you DO remember me…Now watch, learn, and remember."_

The man and woman looked to be no older than 30 years old, but this far back in history, they were considered old. The man had shoulder length dark hair and a dark animal skin draped over his shoulders. He wore only a tunic underneath that covered his privates. The woman had blond hair that almost reached her waist, and she had an animal skin also draped over her shoulders, but it was lighter in color. Underneath she too had a tunic wrapped around her waist, but she also had one wrapped around her breasts.

They were chanting in an unknown language, and bowing over the fire.

_"What are they doing?"_ Kim asked.

_"Do you see what is over the fire?"_ Lestat asked, pointing at the wood leaning over the fire which held a small animal over the flames.

_"It looks like a… rat?"_ Kim said

_"Yes, but do you notice anything strange about it?"_

Kim looked closer and saw that it was actually still alive! It wasn't tied to the wood, but it couldn't move except for writhing around in small movements. It made no sound. Then Kim saw that the eyes were blood red!

_"That is not a normal rat."_ Lestat continued. _"In fact, it killed their newborn infant. The parents here believe that this animal contains a spirit that takes the lives of newborns, and they wish to dis-spell it so that it may not take any more lives. Watch what happens when they try…"_

Kim looked on as the couples chanting came to a fever pitch and suddenly without warning, a dark smoke rose from the rat's body and began to circle around the their bodies. The couple immediately looked at each other as if this surprised them, and they didn't know what to do.

By now the smoke had completely enveloped their bodies, and a look of pain came across their faces! They started to beat on their bodies, and scratch at themselves as if something was irritating the skin. As soon as a fingernail broke the skin on both of them, the smoke congregated at that spot on their body, and it seemed to enter their bodies through the scratch!

They both then fell over, and the limbs went stiff. Then as soon as it all started, it was over. The bodies of the couple lay on the ground at Kim and Lestat's feet.

"_Are they… dead?"_ Kim asked, and Lestat just pointed back at the bodies. Kim turned back to look, and her face turned to horror at what she saw. The couple raised up and stood, their eyes were a blank stare. Their mouths opened slightly in grotesque-like smiles. The canine teeth were at least 2 inches longer than normal.

The couple walked out of the tent, and with movements as quick as an animal, they attacked each person in the small camp, killing them by biting their necks and drinking their victim's blood. Kim knew she couldn't do anything as all she was there for was to observe, but that didn't take away from the horror of it all. After the last individual in camp was killed, the couple stood with blood smeared on their faces, and the front of their bodies.

Lestat walked Kim to a few feet in front of them, but this time the eyes were clear, and vibrant. The look on their faces was almost pure bliss. If it wasn't for the fangs protruding past their lower lip and the blood covering their face and body, the two looked like normal human beings.

Lestat turned to Kim, bowed a little and indicated the couple. _"Kimberly Anne Possible, you are now their child."_

…x x x x…

Kim woke up in her own bed screaming. "Aahhhhhhhhhhhh!" She sat up clinging to sweat soaked sheets and sucked in air as if she had been holding her breath for 5 minutes.

She heard footsteps running up her stairs and she saw her Mom, Dad, and the Tweebs shoot into her room. Ron followed after them, but he wasn't running. Her family was all talking at once.

"Kimmie-cub… are you OK?" "Kimmie dear, what's wrong?" "Kim, you're scaring us…" "What's going on?" Ron had been sleeping on the couch downstairs, and just stood back in silence.

Clutching her bed spread, Kim sat there breathing hard through her mouth, and suddenly her mom had a look of fear, yet curiosity, cross her features. "Kimmie? What is… are… those?" She pointed at Kim's mouth.

Kim leaped out of bed and ran to the mirror on her dresser. She pulled back her lips, and uncovered a set of fangs. "What the...? No… no… no…" Kim held her head with both hands as she shook it side to side almost violently.

"Hey Kim…" Tim said, "Let us see…" Jim finished.

"Boys… back to bed." Their mother said, pointing out of Kim's room.

"Aww Mom…" They chorused.

"Now!" The two dropped their heads and trudged out of their sister's room mumbling something under their breath about getting pictures later. Ron immediately went to Kim's side and wrapped his arms around her shoulders while she sniffled against his shirt.

"Anne Dear?" Jim said feeling slightly confused. "What's going on? Is there something wrong with Kim?"

"Can you wait for us downstairs Jim? I would like to talk with both Kim and Ron first, and then we will talk to you downstairs. OK?" Jim looked at his wife out the side of his eyes, and reluctantly agreed. He left his daughters room, slowly.

Anne spoke first after her husband left. "Now… Kimmie? Ronald? I think the two of you have something to tell me, don't you?"

Holding hands, the two teenagers sat on the edge of Kim's bed and told her mother what had happened. They told her everything that happened from finding Wade's friend with his throat torn out, to arriving in California.

"Wade was then able to get us a ride with Britina again." Ron said. "Man… Those Pop stars have it sooo easy."

Kim elbowed her boyfriend making him grunt in mock pain, and the Kimmunicator suddenly chirped its 4 notes. Kim reached across Ron to pick up her communications device and pressed the Connect button at the same time. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Sorry to call so early in the morning guys, but I could tell that you were already awake."

"Waaade…" Anne said to the device with a stern look, "Do you have my daughter's bedroom under surveillance?"

The young African-American boy on the small 4-inch screen rubbed the back of his neck looking quite nervous. "Ummm… No… Mrs. Dr. P. The… Kimmunicator has limited scanning capability, and I detected movement in Kim's room." He paused, "But that's all!"

"Well… OK then." Anne said, not sounding quite convinced. "All the same… I don't want to have to give your mother a call."

"Oh, there's no need for that. Really!"

"Mom… stop grilling my tech guru." Kim then looked at the screen, but didn't speak directly to him. "I'm sure Wade has a good reason for calling me at… 4:30 in the morning…"

"Yes Kim… I do. Do you remember that medical scanner I told you about that I installed in your car so I could relay any info to a hospital in case of emergency?" Kim nodded. "I… kind of scanned you with it."

"You what!" Kim said gripping the light blue case, causing the plastic to creak in protest.

"Ron said it was OK!" He said in protest, and Kim shot Ron a glance that could have sheered his head clean off if her eyes had been laser beams.

"I was worried about you Kim!" Ron started to say as he took her hand. "Especially after what happened in Africa… and then after what you did on the plane ride!"

Kim's posture relaxed. "I'm sorry guys. You were right to do what you did. I would have done the same for either of you. I'm sorry."

"No Big." Ron and Wade said in harmony.

"Jinx!" Ron quickly said, pointing at the small screen. "Ha! You owe me a soda, Dude!"

Kim and her Mom just smiled at the antics of the two boys, and Kim finally spoke again. "So… Again, Wade… Why did you call me?"

"Well Kim… I have the results of your medical scan. Now granted it's the first generation of this canning technology, but I think it's quite revealing. Plug me into a USB port on your computer, and I can display the information so you all can see."

"Jim!" Anne called to her husband. "Would you come up here please?"

Kim's Dad was only a few feet from his Kimmie-Cub's door, so he was at his wife's side in a matter of just a few seconds. "What's up?"

"Wade took a medical scan of me after our trip to Africa, Dad. We were just about to see the results."

Data began to scroll down the screen, and then it broke apart into 4 separate sections: A basic brain scan, a blood work-up, blood pressure and heart rate, and body temp. Being the medical doctor in the house, Anne zeroed in on the brain scan and blood work-up.

"Wade…?" Anne said, "Are you sure this blood work-up is accurate?"

"Like I said… it's First-Gen technology, but it should be correct with only a .07 percent data drop-off rate. Why?"

"Look at this blood work-up." She said, pointing at the screen. "There is absolutely NO natural cellular degradation here! Kimmie… according to this… You're not getting any older."

"You… you mean…" Kim started to say with an astonished look, and Ron just sat there with a look on his face that said 'What the heck are you guys talking about?'

Kim continued, "You mean, I'm… immortal?"

"Well… in so many words dear," Her mother said, "Yes."

To be continued…

* * *

I really didn't mean to end this without a cliffy… Really. I know how y'all like 'em…

I have a question for the readers… It seems this story doesn't really need an "M" rating. I don't plan on this getting much worse than a bit of gore here and there, drama, and maybe a little angst thrown in. I would like your opinion whether it should stay at a mature rating, or drop it to a "T"? Appreciate any input, Thanks…


	5. Chapter 5

This took a bit longer than I had planned to update. Sorry…

Anyways, first let me say Thanks to all those who reviewed chapter 4: Ace Ian Combat, CajunBear73, Whisper from the Shadows, pinkymint, Jerry Unipeg, Mr. Wizard, Star-Eva01, and kim's 1 fan…

Disclaimer: Once again, I guess I better say that I have no connection with the owning of, or creation of, the characters in the Kim Possible TV show.

Chapter 5

**Kim had suddenly stopped talking, and her interviewer didn't even notice right away, he was listening so intently. Her and Ron just sat looking at the man for about a minute when he finally shook his head to bring himself out of his somewhat catatonic state.**

"I am so sorry." He said sitting back in the chair, making it squeak. "This is all just so… fascinating. So was it at this point you knew what your destiny was going to be?"

"Not quite." I looked at Ron and gave him a small smile, remembering how he had saved me… and in more ways than one. "We took a trip to my mothers hospital the next day, and she was able to get me into a lab without many questions asked. There she took a few blood samples, and ran them through a state-of-the-art blood centrifuge to break it down and analyze it. I guess you could say this is when I started to figured out where Ron was going to fit in all of this."

…x x x x…

"This is interesting… Quite interesting indeed." Anne Possible said as she read through the data on her screen. She turned to the small hand-held unit of Kim's that was plugged into her computer and spoke to Wade. "Are you getting this?"

"I sure am. It looks like Kim has a huge deficiency of Iron…" Wade started to say.

"…And also a drastically lowered blood platelet count." Anne finished his statement, and then continued. "The only way to replace these things…"

"…Is by either a complete transfusion to replace every ounce of her blood…"

"…Or to actually have her drink whole blood, and let her digestive system filter out what isn't needed." Anne finished the quick analysis. "But what I don't get Wade, is what is this bacteria-like substance? It doesn't seem to be doing anything to her systems… It's just… there."

"OK…" Kim said interrupting. "I know you two are really smart and everything, but it's weirding me out when you start talking like the Tweebs!"

"Sorry Kim…" Both Wade and her mom chorused.

"So what does all this mean?" Ron asked. "All we need to do is a blood transfusion and Kim will be OK? I'll gladly donate my own if I can." Ron started to roll up his sleeve.

"That won't be necessary." Anne said, gently laying a hand on his now bare forearm. "If we did give Kim a complete transfusion, she would just need another, then another, then another."

Ron's confused look caused Anne to smile a bit, but it was Wade who answered his question. "Kim's body itself would just destabilize her blood again after only 24 hours. It would be a non-stop cycle, Ron."

Kim's mom started to speak again. "So really the only viable way for her to keep replenishing what she needs is to…"

"Drink blood." Kim finished her mom's sentence.

"By the way, Kim…" Wade started to ask, "When's the last time you… umm… had something to eat?"

"About 24 hours ago." Both Kim and Ron answered at the same time. Kim's eyes suddenly narrowed dangerously at her mother as she sat in front of the computer. Anne's eyes locked on to her daughters, and she felt a wave of emotions pass over her. Kim stepped towards her mother in an almost seductive manner, gently biting her lower lip.

"Kimmie? What… what are you… doing?" Anne asked, and suddenly felt something tickle the base of her brain. It was as if she was suddenly drawn to her daughter in an almost… provocative manner. Kimmie suddenly looked like someone she could have an even more intimate relationship with. Something more than just a mother/daughter bond. It was almost… sensual.

Kim took a step towards her mother, and gently caressed her cheek with the back of her hand. Anne tilted her head sideways and pulled her hair to one side, exposing her neck. Kim's tongue licked her lips, and gently played with one of her now noticeably longer canine teeth.

As Kim leaned forward, her nostrils flared at the scent of the blood that ran through her mother's veins. She could see the pulsing beat of her heart as it forced the life-giving nectar through her body.

_Soon my hunger will be satisfied…_ She thought. Pulling her lips back to fully expose her teeth, Kim opened wide and leaned down towards her mother's neck. _So… sweet… So… _

Without warning Kim was suddenly thrown across the room, and slammed into a wall, knocking papers and other items off of a shelf she just barely missed. She looked up and saw Ron standing between her and her mother in a protective fashion. Kim shook her head to clear it, and then realized what she was about to do. Horror crossed her features and she began to silently weep into her hands.

When Ron saw Kim's reaction, he knew that Anne wasn't in danger anymore, and turned back towards her. She still had a glassy look to her eyes, and he shook her shoulders trying to get Anne to snap out of it.

"Mrs. Dr. P! C'mon! Snap out of it!" He grimaced a bit and gently gave the elder Possible a gentle slap on her face. When that didn't garner a reaction, he closed his eyes and gave a little harder slap. This time Anne started to blink her eyes a bit, and she stopped Ron's hand before he could slap her a third time.

"That's enough Ron. I'm… OK now." She gave him a weak smile, and then whispered just loud enough so only he could hear. "But thank-you for saving me, and in more ways than one."

"Guys! What's going on?" Wades voice echoed out of the Kimmunicator, which was still attached to the workstation's computer, but no one was initially listening to him. Anne was still trying to shake off the effects that her daughter had held on her, and Ron had walked over to Kim to help her stand on shaky legs. After helping Kim to sit down on a nearby chair, he walked over to the Kimmunicator to answer Wade's question

"Wade… We… ummm… need to get Kim something to uh… eat. And quick. She almost used her own mother for breakfast."

…x x x x…

Triple S and Shego were walking on the tarmac not long after Shego landed the jet. "Man… It must be nice having your own landing strip like this." Shego said

"Oh yes… it has been quite useful. There's no need to hassle with creating false travel plans for Air Traffic Controllers." The older gentleman said as he walked beside Shego, his cane tapping the ground.

"So you actually believe in Vampires?" The green villainess said as she walked through the glass doors that Senore' Senior Senior was now holding open for her.

"I not only believe in them… I actually know for a fact that they exist. You have heard of Count Dracula, have you not?"

The area the two had entered was a part of the main house just off to one side of the fenced-in pool. It was like a TV room of sorts, as it had a large Plasma Monitor on one wall, and in front of this was a number of easy chairs, and a rather large couch. Senore' sat down in the center of the couch, and placed the small stone on the center of the low coffee table in front of him. He gestured towards a nearby chair, which Shego flopped onto.

"You mean as in Bela Legosi, and 'I vant to drink your blood…'" Shego said, mocking the voice of the character that Bela had portrayed in an old black and white film.

"Sort of." Senore' said as he leaned back and let out a deep sigh. "If you remember your history, and I'm sure you do… The real Count Dracula was nothing like what the old black and white movies portrayed. Count Dracula was a ruthless man, and he actually didn't even set foot in Transylvania.

"In fact… There isn't any movie out there that has come close to describing the way Vampires actually are. But if you look closely at each one, there is at least one aspect in each movie that has a little bit of truth to it."

"OK Pops… Your starting to freak me out a little bit here."

"Let me show you something." Senore' said as he pointed a remote at the TV and pressed a few buttons. "I hope you have a strong stomach."

The picture of what looked like a small bare room was displayed on the screen, and at first there wasn't anyone in the frame. A figure wearing a white lab coat walked into view and looked straight into the camera. "Test number16." He said.

He reached into a pocket of his lab coat and pulled out a CO2 powered syringe gun, which contained a red liquid. "Serum VB-16, test 1." He said, holding it up to the camera so who ever was viewing could read the label.

The man pressed one end of the small device against the wrist just under the heel of his hand and squeezed the trigger. With the distinct sound of a sudden release of pressurized air, the man went rigid for a few seconds and then looked at his watch. A timer also started in the top right corner of the screen.

"Only fifteen seconds and I can already feel the cold I had earlier start to disappear." He looked at the back of his right hand. "The scar I had for the last 5 years has also disappeared.

"I feel… strong! I feel… invincible! I feel…" Suddenly his left hand shot to his mouth and pulled back his lips revealing a set of fangs, and blood began to drip from his mouth.

By now he was exploring his teeth with both hands, and a worried looked crossed his face.

While Shego watched in horror, she noticed that the elder Senior had been watching all this play out with virtually no emotion at all. He glanced over at her and told her, very politely, to keep watching.

Shego turned back to the screen in time to see the man's eyes start to bulge out of his head, and blood began to seep from his eye sockets. He brought both hands to his ears as blood was now freely flowing from them also. Then as if from sudden pressure inside his head, a torrent of blood gushed from his ears, eyes, nose, and mouth. He fell to the floor out of range of the camera, never to return.

When the screen turned off, Shego turned to the old man with her mouth hanging open in shock and looking a bit greener than usual. "Wha… what was… that… all about?"

"That was our latest attempt to separate the Vampire characteristics from vampire blood."

"What!" Shego said as she stood from the comfort of her chair, her hands balled into fists and showing a faint green glow. "You people are N-U-T NUTS!"

"Please… please, my dear." Senore' said as he stayed sitting and waved her off as if she had done nothing. "Do calm yourself, and I will explain."

"You sure as Hell better, or I am so out of here." Shego turned off her glow, and cautiously sat back down. "I don't get my kicks watching people die a horrible death on the television."

"Hmmm… yes, well… neither do I. But, unfortunately, in the interest of research and advancement, mistakes will be made."

"Research?" The green woman asked, looking a bit more relaxed, but still a bit perplexed. "For what?"

"You see my dear… Vampires are basically immortal. Through extensive research and some field work, I have discovered only four things that can kill a vampire." He counted them off on his fingers while listing them. "The sun, beheading, fire, and a stake in the heart. Preferably oak, not pine, as some legends say."

"So what does all this have to do with the rock?" Shego said while narrowing her eyes dangerously.

With a grunt, Senore' Senior Senior stood from his sitting position by aid of his cane. He then waved a hand as he stepped towards a very un-assuming door. "Follow me," Was all he said. Shrugging her shoulders, Shego obliged.

After walking through the initial door, the two entered a long hallway with dingy white walls, which seemed to go on forever. To Shego it felt like they had walked for at least a mile, but there was no way it could have been that long. She didn't realize until they reached the end of the hall and they were standing in front of a door, that there were no other doors along the way.

Senore' opened the entrance and held it open for Shego, who walked into the room. She suddenly stopped short, and stared at what lie in the center of the room.

On top of a solid stainless steel table that was bolted to the floor lay a young girl no older than her long time nemesis Kim Possible. She was strapped down with very thick leather straps, along with a few that looked like military grade nylon. She had long coal black hair that draped over the table. As soon as Senore' closed the door, the girl turned her head and looked directly at Shego.

Shego gasped at the contrast of white and black of the girl's eyes. It seemed that her entire pupil was black as obsidian, and the whites of her eyes were a pure white, with no visible blood vessels at all.

"Help me… Please?" She said in an almost pitiful way. "Please… Have you come to take me away from this place?" Shego took a step towards the girl as her human side had a pang of remorse at what this seemingly young girl must be going through.

The pull of the girl's helplessness gnawed at the back of Shego's brain, and she had the intense urge to help the poor girl. As she stepped forward Senore's walking stick struck her in the stomach like a baseball bat, and held her back. "Don't get any closer."

Shego shook her head as the contact of the cane, and the sound of his voice pulled her attention away from the girl. "What… Why?" The green villainess asked with a bit of surprise.

"She may look like a young and helpless girl, but believe me… she is not. In fact, she is using a limited form of telepathy to make you feel sorry for her."

"Look old man…" Shego said as she pushed the walking stick away from her abdomen while still looking at the girl, "If you're into some sick form of torture…"

While Shego was looking at the girl, the girl's face suddenly contorted. Her eyebrows became heavily furrowed as they were drawn together, and her eyes narrowed dangerously thin. Her mouth opened wide revealing a mouthful of sharp fangs, and she screamed, "You will die like all of the others when I get out of here!" The following growl that issued from the girl's throat made Shego's blood run cold.

For the first time in her relatively short life, Shego had felt pure fear. She moved herself backwards until her back was flat against the wall and stood there with her eyes wide in horror. She then saw Senore' Senior Senior walk right up to the head of the table, and looked down at the girl with pure hatred.

His words were literally laced with venom. "This… perra… killed Junior."

_I was wondering where the big lug was. _Shego absently thought.

"I've had… special plans for her." Senore' pulled the small fossilized stone from his pocket, and without another word slammed it down onto the center of the girls forehead. Initially she screamed for only a few seconds, but then went completely quiet. Her eyes stared up without blinking even once. She looked almost… peaceful.

"Is she… dead?" Shego asked, taking a step away from the wall.

"No." Was the only thing the older gentleman said, and he continued to stare at her face.

From where Shego stood, she could see a red substance begin to fill the grooves in the stone. It was blood. When the flow stopped, the old man gently removed the stone from the girl's forehead and looked at it almost reverently. He pulled an empty vial from another pocket and poured the blood that had filled the cavity that was drilled in its center. Somehow the blood in the grooves stayed in place.

The girl started to moan and move a bit, and Senore' placed the stone back on her forehead making her once again go silent. He put a stopper in the end of the vial and eyed its contents closely. "It doesn't look much different." He mumbled just loud enough so Shego could hear.

"I don't get it…" Shego started to say.

"My dear Shego… If the properties of this stone have done what the legends say they are supposed to do, what I now hold in my hand is the key to immortality."

…x x x x…

Kim greedily sucked at the red life-giving substance and her eyes rolled back into her head with ecstasy as she drained every last drop. She then grabbed at the second one offered to her, and again punctured the surface with her teeth, and continued to feed.

"When do you think she'll be finished?" Ron asked as he watched his girlfriend "eat". He would visibly wince each time she would bite down.

"I think one more should be enough." Anne Possible said as Kim grabbed the last she had been "offered". She bit down with less ferocity, and her swallowing had slowed. She absently noticed that the last blood she was drinking came from a girl.

"Would you please throw those into the large bin over there for incineration, Ron? Please?" Dr. Possible said as she pointed at the pile of "empties".

With a nod, Ron obliged and started to pick up the stack of plastic bags that had previously held donated blood. Each one had two holes punctured in them where Kim's teeth left their mark. The last one landed at his feet with a sickening slap when Kim finished.

She let out a loud belch, and covered her mouth as she blushed. "Oops… sorry. I don't suppose you could warm it up the next time? Cold it's OK, but I think about 98.6 degrees should do it." She smiled with a blood-red mustache on her upper lip, and wiped it off with a nearby towel.

After tossing all of the empty bags, Ron walked up to the two redheads and sat down hard next to Kim. "I think we need to find something different to take care of Kim's hunger pangs in the future."

"Oh that was just temporary, Ron. If Kim hadn't gotten what her body needed as quick as it did, I have a feeling you and I wouldn't be having this discussion, or any others, for that matter." The statement was not lost on Ron as he completely understood. Which was an amazing feat in itself.

"The good news is…" She continued, "Is that I believe I know what it is that Kim needs to satiate her… hunger. She doesn't NEED to drink whole blood. All she really needs is blood plasma laced with iron. I may be able to whip up a concentrated form of this so that all she needs is to take a small vial of it to hold back the cravings."

"That's good." Ron says. "I… don't suppose I could take her out of here then for a little bit? There's… something we need to do."

Anne looked at Ron in a certain way that immediately made him nervous. "Umm… It's nothing like that Mrs. Dr. P. Believe me, it's not 'Black-Hole' worthy. We just need to… talk to someone."

"It's OK Ronald. I understand… I think." She then paused for a moment. "Oh and Ronald, it's Kim's father that you have to worry about black holes with. Me… I can perform scarless lobotomies." She gave a smile and then went to work on te preliminaries needed to start production of Kim's… nutrients.

Ron took his girlfriend's hand and led her out of the hospital while glancing back at her mother with a mix of fear and confusion.

…x x x x…

Ron had been so caught up with everything that was going on, he didn't even realize that Kim had been walking out in the afternoon sun until they were in the tree house. "Wait a minute! Kim… you've been walking around in direct sunlight, and… your… well, still here! I thought sunlight destroyed vampires?"

"Well, I'm obviously still here, so maybe that's a legend that's not true." Kim said with a small smile.

"But yet those attacks in Africa were at night. This is all just so confusing to me, Kim." He sat down hard on the sofa, dust billowing up beside him and immediately settling back down.

Kim gently sat down at his side and lay a hand on his cheek. She leaned forward to give her boyfriend a kiss, and he suddenly pulled away, his face showing fear. "What… what's wrong Ron? Are you… scared of me now? I… just wanted to give my boyfriend a kiss." She started her PDP, and Ron couldn't help but feel a little less afraid. How could someone so cute be so dangerous?

But he still wasn't completely convinced. "Can… can I ask you a question first?"

"Anything…" She said, laying a hand gently on his knee.

"C… can you show me y… your… teeth?"

"My teeth? But…" She thought for a couple seconds, "You don't trust me anymore." Then the worst thing started to happen for Ron. She started to cry. Not like when she was sorry for almost dining on her own mother, but it was a sad PDP, combined with tears. He totally caved.

"I'm so… so… sorry Kim." He immediately took her in his arms. "Of course I trust you. I always have, and I always will. And to prove it to you…" He then leaned in and began to kiss his girlfriend. First it was a bit slow and stiff-lipped, but in a matter of nano-seconds, the two were playing tonsil hockey with each other.

When they separated, Ron only had one thing to say, "Boo-Yah." But then he had a second thought. "Ummm… Kim? You don't have any fangs."

"I don't?" Immediately her fingers went to her eyeteeth and checked them out. Sure enough, they seemed to be the correct length. "I wonder… maybe it's an emotional thing."

"What do you mean?

"Well, I'm relaxed here with you, and I don't feel hungry at all. Well… I am hungry for something, but it's not food." A curious little smile formed on her lips and she leaned towards her boyfriend to give him another kiss.

"Didn't we want to talk to Sensei?" Ron suddenly said effectively blocking Kim's advances, causing her to give a small pout. "Sorry Kim… but I gotta be in the right frame of mind to do this. If we continue to kiss… and stuff… I won't be able to concentrate."

"What do you mean? I thought you were just going to give him a call?"

"Yamanouchi doesn't have phones, Kim." Ron said matter of factly.

"Then how…" She started to say, "Ohhh… It's a meditation thing, isn't it?"

"Yes… exactly." He said nodding. "Now face me, and sit the same way I do."

The two turned towards each other, and put their legs into Lotus positions, sitting only inches apart. They held hands across their knees, and Ron spoke. "OK Kim, now just relax, and concentrate on your breathing… Nothing else. Clear your mind, as if it's a TV powered on, but not receiving a signal. I'll do everything else. Just don't be nervous, and trust me."

"I do trust you Ron." She said, and closed her eyes.

Using her own personal meditation technique, Kim was able to clear her mind, and kept it that way. Suddenly an image appeared in her mind and it was of a small TV screen, like Ron had mentioned before. The screen was showing a snowy picture, and there wasn't any sound. It slowly began to increase in size getting bigger and bigger, and it finally got to the point where Kim couldn't tell if it had an edge. The fuzzy snow picture completely enveloped her on all sides, and then shapes started to form in front of her.

First the shapes were like two dark gray clouds, and they slowly formed into two very recognizable forms. One was tall, and stood a bit hunched over with its hands in its pants pockets. The other was much shorter, and she could tell that this form wore long robes, and had a long beard and mustache.

After a few moments, details began to emerge, and Ron and Sensei stood in front of her looking just as they always had. It was quite disconcerting though, as the snowy fuzz was still all around. Without a word Ron gave her a wink, and suddenly the surroundings changed to a completely white color.

She could now feel like she was standing on something. Ron finally spoke.

_"Can you here me, Kim?" He said, and there was no echo at all. Just his voice._

_"Y… yes, I can. Wh… where __**are**__ we Ron?"_

_"The only way to describe it… at least this is the way I understand it, is that it's something like an… area of sub-space."_

_"Now you're starting to sound like that guy on Space Passage, Ron." She said with a small smile._

_Then Sensei spoke. "Yes, Possible-San. The way Stoppable-San has described this, is probably the most accurate of any I have heard." He paused and spoke again. "But then again, you are not here to discuss the mechanics of space, time, and thought… are you? You have some other pressing questions, I assume?"_

_"Ummm… Yes. Have you and Ron communicated like this before?"_

_"Yes, we have…" Sensei said, but held up a hand to keep Kim from asking any other questions. "But this is the first time he has brought in a… third party. It is quite amazing really. I would have thought that he could not have done this for quite a while, and after some training."_

_Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well… I just kinda did what felt right. From seeing this result, I guess I did, huh?"_

_"You have indeed done well young one." Sensei said, nodding in Ron's direction. "Stoppable-San has conveyed two very important questions to me, which I wanted to answer with both of you present._

_"The first question I shall answer, is how did Stoppable-San heal the girl you attacked on the plane." Kim hung her head at the memory. "This too is an ability I would not have thought Stoppable-San would be able to do so early in his development of his Monkey Powers. My only answer is that his instincts are strong, and his mind understands more than it lets him actually know."_

_"Huh…?" The confused sound came from both Kim and Ron at the same time._

_"He does what is needed without even thinking, while tapping into his power unconsciously." Again, Sensei paused for a bit, not realizing that it actually caused a dramatic affect on their conversation. "The second question was about you, Possible-San._

_"Why has this happened to Kim? Was your other question?" Sensei said looking at Ron, who just nodded. "All I can say is that Destiny is a strange thing. I am reminded though of an ancient legend. One that only very few know of it's existence. It is a legend of two individuals that have extraordinary powers. One, the female, has incredible physical strength, passion, and will. She is represented by the form of a lion. The other is one who also has great strength, but is also strong of heart, and is a bit of a prankster. He is represented in the form of a monkey."_

_"Awww Mannn! Why is it always monkeys!" Ron said, interrupting. "Sorry Sensei. Please… continue."_

_One corner of Sensei's lip ticked up in a small smile and continued. "These two are like Ying and Yang. They compliment each other, but yet are almost polar opposites. I see a great battle in the future that both of you will face, but your bond together will keep you both grounded, and safe. I will admit that that I do not know much of this legend, so I must research more. As soon as I gain more information… I will let you know. There are some differences here, but yet so many similarities."_

_"You don't have any information on this… battle that we will face?" Kim asked._

_"Alas my child, I do not."_

_"Thank-you Sensei," Ron said bowing. "I think we better go now. Our parents will be wondering where we are. Good-bye."_

_"Good-Bye Stoppable-San, Possible-San."_

When Kim and Ron opened their eyes, the sun was starting to set. Ron looked at his watch. "We've been here all day, KP. It's almost 7 pm."

After climbing down the tree trunk, Ron walked his girlfriend home, and gave her a goodnight kiss on her doorstep. As he walked away he couldn't help but wonder what the future held for he and Kim. What he wasn't aware of, was that Kim was thinking the exact same thing as she closed her front door, watching him walk home.

After closing her door she turned and saw someone sitting at the dining table with her parents and brothers that she immediately recognized. What confused her though, is why everyone was so quiet, and why this new visitor was there.

Juniors smile widened displaying long, sharp incisor teeth. "Kim Possible… Please… Join us. You're family has been just dying to see you this evening."

To be continued…

* * *

Wow… I finally broke the 5000 word chapter barrier…

Even though some descriptions are still vivid, I have decided to drop the rating to "T". If anyone thinks it should be bumped back up to an "M" rating, please let me know. Thanks…


	6. Chapter 6

I finally had time to get another chapter out for this story. Sorry for the delay, but this may be the norm for the rest of the month, as I will be working two night jobs for the month of October. (Regular Night job, and a Haunted House)

Let may say a big Thank-You to all who read and reviewed the last chapter… Comet Moon, zardoz101, Star-Eva01, the otherdave, Mr. Wizard, CajunBear73, SithKnight-Galen, Ace Ian Combat, Whisper from the Shadows, cpneb, and kim's 1 fan.

Disclaimer: Must I always say that I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters? If I did, I would throw a HUGE party, and everyone would be invited! And since I haven't sent out the flyers yet…

Chapter 6

Juniors smile widened displaying long, sharp incisor teeth. "Kim Possible… Please… Join us. You're family has been just dying to see you this evening."

…x x x x…

Kim's eyes went wide, and immediately she dropped into an attack stance. "What have you done to my family, Junior…" It was more of a statement than a question, and Kim literally growled out the words.

Unconsciously she had brought her mouth into a snarl, displaying her now elongated front teeth. Her display of ferocity caused Junior to back up a step in surprise.

"What? Kim Possible is a… vampire?" He then muttered to himself thinking that Kim couldn't hear him, "This may actually turn things in my favor…"

Even though Kim had indeed heard Junior's last statement to himself, she chose to ignore it. "I'll ask you again, Junior… What have you done to my family? So help me, if you've hurt them in any way…"

"Oh… They're fine. I just had to subdue them so I could perform the task I need to do. You're brothers were the hardest to get to comply, so I really had to concentrate. And now that I have them all properly controlled…" He stepped up behind Kim's mom and placed a hand on the elder matriarch's shoulder.

The next thing he knew, Junior was on the floor against the wall, his jaw feeling like it was hit by a 2 ton Gorilla. As he rubbed the sore area, two small, yet very strong feminine hands roughly grabbed him by the shirt collar, and threw him clear across the room, and out into the Living Room head first.

Quickly he jumped to his feet to be met with a sound kick to the stomach causing him to double over and cough. In a split second a knee came flying towards his face, and Junior saw stars. He stumbled back clutching his face.

"You broke my nose! You broke my beautiful nose! I know your strength is legendary Kim Possible, but I did not think you would be able to break the nose of a…"

"Vampire?" Kim finished his sentence. "Have you forgotten already, Junior? I'm just as strong as you are, now. So are we going to do this the hard way? Or should we just continue with the beating?"

"But that makes no sense." Junior said, tilting his head back and squeezing his nostrils in an attempt to get it to stop bleeding. "I thought this WAS the hard way." Kim's answer was to crack her knuckles.

She began to circle him and Junior kept his eyes on Kim, trying to figure out what he could do next. Stepping sideways, he bumped into an end table and saw an opportunity with the vase that was sitting on it. Quickly he grabbed the pottery, and flung it at Kim with one hand while the other still pinched his nose.

Kim's eyes went wide, as the vase shot at her like a missile! She easily caught the object, and gently set it down on the floor beside her. "That was the WRONG thing to do, Junior. Not only is that a priceless antique given to my mother by a late relative from Ireland, it's holding the ashes **of** that late relative!

Kim then leaped and performed a flawless double handspring and landed about a foot from Junior. She then did a double openhanded strike to his midsection, hurling him into the adjacent kitchen. He crashed into a wooden chair, causing it to splinter apart.

At this point Kim had never even thought about calling anyone for help as she was pretty much handling the situation, but Wade had picked up some of the commotion on remote sensors he had placed in the Possible home. As a result he had called Ron, telling him that there was trouble at the Possible house. Kim's boyfriend, and the Possible's son in all but Birth Certificate, was at the families front door before Wade could even finish informing Ron of what was going on.

He threw open the front door in time to see a red blur performing hand flips across the room towards the kitchen at an incredible speed. It was as if Kim had on the Super Shoes when fighting the Bebe robots all those years ago.

Quickly he ran into the kitchen in time to see Junior splayed out on the floor, with Kim kneeling behind him and Juniors head in a headlock that Steel Toe would be proud of. As soon as Kim saw Ron enter the kitchen, she yelled to him.

"Ron! Juniors a vampire and he's got my family under his control! The only way I know how to break the control is to kill him! Quick! Toss me that piece of broken chair leg there, and I'll stab him in the heart!"

Ron picked up the broken piece of wood, and quickly looked it over. It was one of the legs of the chair and the bottom was intact, but the top part had been splintered apart. "I'm not sure this will work Kim… This looks like just Birch Wood."

…x x x x…

"Wait…" My interviewer said, interrupting me again in the middle of my story. I really didn't appreciate being interrupted, and I let him know it with a bit of a snarl. "I'm so sorry for the interruption… But how did Mr. Stoppable know about the possible ineffectiveness of Birch Wood on a vampire?"

Ron bristled at the question, but Mr. Babar recovered nicely. "With all due respect, sir… but Kim had only been changed a few days ago at this time, and I wouldn't think with the time permitted that you could have studied up on the folklore of vampires. I mean… There are literally _volumes_ of work on the subject.

Ron leaned back in his chair, and gave a knowing smile. I could tell he wasn't really upset, the guy just touched on a small nerve of his. Without saying a word, I let Ron answer the question.

"Well, you see… George…" Ron started, "At the time I was quite into what they called gaming, and I had some experience in RPG'ing online."

"RPG? Online? I… don't quite understand." Mr. Babar said with an almost dumbfounded look.

"You know… RPG, Role Playing Game? And Online… as in the Internet." Ron gave him a look of mild disdain.

"Ah yes… I just didn't recognize the archaic terms. Ever since the Neuralization of world-wide communication, those terms just aren't used anymore."

"Everything now is just so… numbed-down and neuralized." Ron said, and then continued with his explanation. "Anyways… Through my experience with the Role Playing Games, we would actually put Vampires into the games sometimes. I learned very quickly what could and couldn't kill them."

"But this was before it was proven that vampires existed." Mr. Babar said.

"The information was just as valid then, as it is today." I was so proud of Ron. This had been a sore subject with him for a long time, and I could tell he was restraining himself from launching into the ethical issues of downloading ones brainwaves onto a world-wide communications net.

Mr. Babar had no more comments or questions. "So may I continue now?" I asked. He quickly checked how much tape was left and set it back down, nodding in the affirmative.

…x x x x…

"It will have to do! Now toss it here!" Kim shook her open hand for emphasis, and Ron easily tossed it into her palm. She raised the improvised weapon high over her head and just as she started to bring it down, Junior cried out.

"Wait! I have some information for you!" He waved his hands in an attempt to deflect the piece of wood, and Kim stopped in mid swing.

"What kind of information…" She demanded.

"About my father and… Shego." Both Kim and Ron's eyes went wide, and Kim dropped the piece of splintered wood on the hard linoleum floor, the sound echoing in the eerie silence of the kitchen.

"We were trailing those two in Africa when… we got sidetracked." Kim said standing up and letting Junior drop to the floor. He immediately stood up, moved away from Kim, and stood at a respectable distance from her.

Junior spoke half out loud, and half to himself. "So they DID go to Africa after all. I wonder…"

"What is it Junior? What were those two doing there in the first place? We know it had _something_ to do about… vampires." Ron said.

"If I tell you, would you promise to do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" Kim asked warily.

"That does not matter. It is inconsequential. Do you promise?"

Kim breathed out in exasperation and rolled her eyes. "Release my parents from your control, and I will do your… favor." Junior nodded in agreement, and began to tell a tale.

"My father has been on a quest to find an ancient artifact that could render a vampire useless, and pull a small quantity of blood from them. After studying the artifact from books, and interviewing people about certain legends, he also learned that the stone had some sort of filtering mechanism built in that would take out certain aspects of the blood. It had something to do with long life, and possible immortality. If he flew to Africa, as you have said, it seems that he has found the location of the artifact."

"So your father is on a hunt for immortality?" Kim asked with her arms crossed looking at Junior skeptically.

"Yes…" Junior said while quickly nodding. "It was during one of my trips with him to gain information about the artifact that I was… attacked." He lowered his head in apparent shame.

"So that was when you were turned?" Ron asked.

"No…" He replied with gusto. "I was brutally attacked by a female vampire. My throat was literally ripped out. My father himself barely got away before I… succumbed to my injuries. He thought I was dead, and he was right."

"But you're right here in front of us Junior. You look awfully alive to us." Kim said, her confusion mounting, and her irritability factor was starting to rise.

"This is not the kind of life I wanted. You see… Like I said, I was laying on the floor mostly dead when my father had gotten away from our attacker. She let him go, and then turned back towards me. I was probably mere seconds away from dying when she… brought me back."

"Wait…" Ron said, "You mean she brought you back from near death? That's one aspect of a vampire I didn't know existed.

"Never the less, here I am." Junior said, spreading his arms out, and giving a small grin displaying a small portion of his fangs. "All I ended up with was some minor scaring on my neck."

Junior dropped his head again, and spoke in a low tone. "I don't wish to live like this anymore. I do not like feeding on… people. But Zalara said I would learn."

"Zalara?" Kim queried.

"That is the name of the vampire that both almost killed and then saved me. She said that I could help them fight one of the greatest enemies of the vampire race."

"Werewolves." Ron said in a matter of fact tone.

"No…" Was Junior's response. "It is… my father." Again his head dropped in shame.

"Wait…" Ron said, bringing a hand to his temple. "This… Zalara, attacked you, and then brought you back to help her fight your own father because he is the greatest enemy that the vampire race has ever seen?"

"Yes… You must understand Ron Stoppable. There are ways Mortals can fight vampires. It just takes…"

"Money." Kim said, "And lots of it."

"That is the second time you have finished my sentence Kim Possible. It can be quite annoying."

"Tell me about it…" Ron muttered to himself, but Kim's enhanced hearing had picked up what he said, and shot him a look that could have killed on the spot.

"Why have you told us all this Junior? It's almost as if you're… turning in your own father." Kim said.

"I had made a promise… to Zalara. If I could think of anything that would help in their cause against my father… I would do it."

"So why did you come here?" Kim asked. "And why did you take my family hostage?"

"I was not aware that you had become a vampire. I was going to use the threat of your family's safety so you would take down my father, and make him stop what he was doing, thereby keeping my promise with Zalara."

"You could have just asked." Kim said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I see that now… But once I knew you too were a vampire, I thought I could take care of two things at once. Speaking of which…"

…x x x x…

Junior went into the dining room, and looked into the eyes of each of Kim's family. Immediately they seemed to come out of their trance-like state, and then slumped forward onto the table. Kim stepped forward when her father slumped first, and Junior said he was fine, that he was just asleep. He also said that they would wake up in the morning not even knowing what had happened.

"Now that I have fulfilled my end of the bargain, will you comply with yours?" Junior turned to look at Kim, who nodded. "OK… I would like you to kill me now."

Both Ron and Kim's jaws dropped. "But I wish it to be by be-heading, as it seems less painful that the stake to the heart, or by fire. I'm sure you have an ax in the garage, and with your enhanced vampire strength, I'm sure you could do it with one swing."

The two teens were in complete shock at his request. First Junior was begging for his life when Kim was about to plunge a stake into his heart, then he told them of his father's plan to basically harvest vampire blood for his own gain. Ron was the first to ratchet his jaw back into place, and suddenly he head a look that said a light bulb came on in his head.

"So when you figured it out that Kim was a vampire, and you detest being a vampire so much, you thought Kim could kill you, thereby releasing yourself from this… purgatory. But first you wanted to inform Kim what your father was doing because you had made a promise to another vampire that you would do what you could to take down their biggest enemy at the time. Is that it in a nut shell?"

Kim and Junior looked at Ron with stunned looks on their faces, and then looked at each other. They spoke at the same time… "By George, I think he's got it!"

"Jinx!" Kim called out. "You owe me a soda Junior. Wait… I don't drink soda anymore… Don't worry, I'll think of something."

"You can kill me now." Junior said.

Both Kim and Ron were silent for a bit, and Kim spoke first. "OK… follow me." She gave a small wink at Ron who had a look of complete horror on his face. He knew something was up, so he quelled his look of fear, and dutifully followed his girlfriend and Junior into the garage.

…x x x x…

That night in the back yard, Kim Possible was about to do something that she had never once in her life thought she would ever do. She was about to chop the head off of another living being. Well… undead being, but that was beside the point. She had freaked out big time when she had witnessed her uncle Slim chop the head off of a chicken at the ranch many years ago when she was only 8 or 9 years old.

Now, Senore' Senior Junior was in her back yard, leaning over with his head and neck resting on a stump of wood they had for the fireplace, and Kim had an ax in her grip. She could tell that Junior was scared, but he held fast with his arms wrapped around the chunk of wood.

"Ron…" she said, "Hold Junior still in case he twitches when I swing." Ron complied, taking hold of Junior so he couldn't move.

Kim raised the ax high, and the moonlight flickered for a moment on the sharpened blade. She brought it down swift and hard in order to make a clean cut and after the (thunk) of the blade, they heard the small (thump) of what landed on the soft grass at her feet.

"Perfect aim Kim." Ron said. "Couldn't have done it better myself."

To be continued…

* * *

No A/N… But I _would_ like to hear your thoughts on this chapter…

Hope it wasn't too…confusing. It actually had me confused for a bit, so I had to read it over a couple times before posting...


	7. Chapter 7

First, once again I must apologize for taking so long to update this story. I'm slowly getting back into a groove with updating. Anyways… First let me say Thank-You to all who left a review for the last chapter: Ace Ian Combat, CajunBear73, Comet Moon, Whisper from the Shadows, kim's 1 fan, Brother Bludgeon, theotherdave, Mr. Wizard, Star-Eva01, SithKnight-Galen, mkusenagi2 (for chapter 4), and Akinyi. I hope you all realize that I really appreciate all the reviews! Thanks again!

Once again the obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this strange little tale. I have introduced a new OC named Zalara. She I can claim as one I created.

Chapter 7

Junior's hands clutched at the stump when Kim swung the ax, and expected a painful, yet quick death. Instead he heard a loud (Crack!) as the ax head hit the stump right next to his ear. He felt the rather large piece of wood split in his hands, and he let half of the stump fall to the ground with a gentle 'thump'.

"You missed!" He screamed. "I can't believe you missed!"

Kim stood with the ax resting on her shoulder, and Ron let Junior stand. He stepped right in front of her causing Kim to look up into his angry face.

"I don't miss." Kim dead panned.

Junior was almost livid. "You didn't kill me on purpose? Why didn't you do this? You said you would kill me!"

Kim shrugged her shoulders and said, "I lied."

"What! Why would you do this? I thought Kim Possible never lied!"

"Things change Junior." Kim said with a matter of fact tone. "And I think with everything that has happened, this would be considered a huge change. Plus, I won't kill if I don't have to. And this time… I didn't have to."

Junior stood there looking at Kim while she dropped the ax at her feet. She spoke again. "Plus… it appears that we need your help."

"And you think because you didn't kill me that I… owe you?" Junior's voice shot up an octave.

"Isn't living better than death?" Kim asked.

"Not in this case." The younger Senior took a deep breath, let it out, and dropped his head. "I do not wish to continue living off the deaths of others."

While Ron looked on, Kim walked up to Junior and gently placed her hands on his slumped shoulders. "You don't have to kill to live, Junior… Are you hungry now?"

"A little." He answered with a sniff.

"I think I saw something in the house that will help."

…x x x x…

Ron and Junior sat at the kitchen table waiting for Kim to arrive. As soon as they had entered the house, she split off to go into another room. She returned in a matter of seconds holding a small vial.

"Here…" Kim said, handing the small container to Junior. "Drink this…"

Junior took the small vial, and looked at it suspiciously. "What is it?

"I saw this sitting on my mom's desk through her office door while we were fighting earlier." Ron gave her a surprised look. "Hey… when my mind is bored, my eyes wander. OK?"

Junior was a bit put-out that Kim had actually felt bored when they were fighting earlier, but the feeling quickly passed. "My mom said she was going to work on something that I could drink instead of blood, and it would take care of my… hunger. Try it…"

Popping the cork, Junior downed the small amount of red liquid. "Well…?" Kim prompted.

"Not bad… Could use a bit more flavoring… but not bad."

Kim scoffed. "I didn't mean the taste, Junior. Do you still feel hungry?"

A surprised look came over his face. "No… I don't. That's… amazing! Is there more of this?"

"I honestly don't know." Kim answered.

"What about you, Kim?" Ron asked. "What are you going to do if you get hungry?" Suddenly he looked at his watch, and remembered what had happened earlier with her mother.

"We'll worry about that later Ron. Right now I'm fine. What I had at the hospital should be enough to last a little while longer."

"Will you be able to control yourself when you get hungry again Kim?" Ron asked worriedly.

"I'll try." Kim said quietly and with a little smile. Then she spoke up. "Now Junior… Is there any other information you can give us? Maybe, how you were… changed?"

"Well… let me start with the day that I died… In fact, it was right here in Middleton…"

…x x x x…

Father and I were about 50 miles from Middleton in this old gold mining town looking for clues about vampires. He had heard that there was a small coven of them that were living in the catacombs underneath a very old church. Now I know what you're thinking, but despite what the movies say, religious artifacts and items of worship do not really affect vampires. A cross will not burn our skin.

Anyway, we had just entered the church, and just after Papa had noticed that the windows were all blacked out, we were attacked. There were three of them. Since we were not aware of their tactics and fighting skills, Father and I were immediately separated. Papa had a crossbow and wooden arrows, and was able to kill the one who attacked him.

I was not so lucky. It was Zalara who was the leader of this coven, and it was she and her right-hand man that were holding me. After my father had dispatched the youngest of them, Zalara went berserk. Her cohort was holding my arms behind my back, and she screamed at Papa.

"You bastard! Arkon was just a kid! For what you have done…"

She didn't even finish her sentence when she turned on me and bit my neck, ripping it out. As I fell, I saw my father call out, and then felt myself fall to the floor. The man who was holding me leaped at him, and Father shot him point blank in the chest with an arrow. As he ran out of the church, Father tossed three explosive devices, and collapsed the church around Zalara and I. She leaped on top of me, protecting my almost dead body. I could feel my life leaving me as my blood seeped out of the wound on my neck.

She stood, throwing chunks of wood and cement off of her like it was nothing, and stared down at me as I gasped for my last breaths.

"I shall have my revenge upon this human, by having his own son kill him." I heard her say.

I then saw her take a knife that she had on her waist, and cut herself on the wrist causing blood to pour out. She placed the cut over the wound on my neck, and at the same time she bit my neck on the other side.

I could literally feel her blood entering my veins as she sucked out my original blood. She did this for about 5 minutes, and then passed out at my side. Just before she went unconscious, I heard her whisper, "Blood of my blood. Flesh of my flesh. You are now… mine."

…x x x x…

After Junior finished his tale, Kim and Ron just sat there with mouths open in shock. It was Ron who was able to speak first.

"So, you now have Zalara's blood running through your veins?"

"Well… not all of it." Junior said. "It's sort of a half and half mix. It was later after she had come to that she told me we were connected until one of us die. I can actually feel her, and she feels me. It is as if we have a… 'Life Bond'… of sorts.

"She also told me that we will know when the other dies, and it will be as if the other dies too, but is still living. She then said that if one of us were killed, the identity of that person's killer would be transmitted to the brain of the survivor. That way, the survivor can take revenge on the killer. Does this make sense to you?"

"Yes, it does." Kim and Ron said in unison. Neither of them even said 'jinx' as they were still shocked by Junior's tale.

"That is good," Junior said, and then his eyes suddenly went wide in horror. "I… Aaaaaiiiiii!"

"Junior! What is it? What's going on?" Both Kim and Ron rushed to Junior, who was now on his knees screaming.

"It is Zalara! She is dead!! And I saw her killer… it was…"

…x x x x…

"Shego! What are you doing? Come this way…" Senore' Senior Senior had walked into the holding room that still had Zalara strapped to a table. Shego was standing at the head of the table, blocking Senore's view of the girl's head.

"Huh?" Shego said as she looked up.

"You have been in here for almost 30 minutes. I was wondering why you didn't follow me to the lab."

"Oh… Sorry. I didn't realize you wanted me there with you. So what did you find out about the blood from the stone?" Sego stood with her back towards Triple S, looking at him over her shoulder.

"It is exactly what I have been looking for." The elder Senior said. "Everything tests out perfectly. All that is left is to try it out on a human, and see if it does what I think it will" He paused for a second as he felt something was quite right.

"Shego?" Senore' Senior Senior said, "What have you been doing in here for the last 30 minutes anyway? You haven't touched her… have you?"

"No… not really." Shego said. "But she has… touched me."

"What in the world do you mean? She is catatonic! There is no way she could have touched you." Confusion made his already wrinkled face look even older.

"She didn't touch me physically, old man. And now I shall do more than touch you!" Shego whirled around and Senore' backed up in pure terror. Shego had her mouth open, displaying long fangs!

"What! How… but Shego would never…" He looked over at the female vampire still lying on the steel table. It was then that he saw that the stone was missing from her forehead. "Where is it? Where is the stone!"

"Looking for this, old man?" Shego stood with her hand open, the small fossilized stone sitting on the palm of her hand. "You will never have this kind of power over my people!"

"_You're_ people? Shego… what are you talking about?"

"Oh… I am no longer Shego, old man. You see… apparently there was one thing that your studies never revealed. The stone may keep the body of a vampire catatonic, but the mind is still active! It seems that I could still affect others around me. For some reason especially women. First I tried to get you to come near me and remove the stone so I could attack you, but that failed. So I took control of this woman instead.

"There is another aspect of the stone that I seem to have discovered. It has the ability to transfer my being into another. Her name…" Shego's eyes looked at the body on the table, "was Zalara."

"Then where is Shego?" Senore' inquired, as he slowly began to walk backwards towards the door.

"She is still in here… with me. As you can see though, I took the opportunity to make her body as mine was." Shego's mouth curled into a sinister smile, fully displaying both sets of fangs. "But I have full control. I'm not really sure how this worked, but all I really care is that it did. This woman has incredible powers. Powers strong enough for me to destroy this infernal stone so that you will not gain what you want, and in turn, protect others like me!"

Shego's face looked down at her palm, and it looked like she was trying to concentrate on something. A green flame sputtered, and licked at the stone, but then quickly went out. Senore' quickly assumed that the vampire inside Shego was having trouble controlling the power that Shego had inside of her. He quickly snapped his cane up hitting the back of her hand, causing the stone to fly out of her grasp.

"No! You will not have it!" Senore' yelled, and dove for the stone, only to have his ankle grabbed by Shego. He swung his cane and smacked the back of her hand with the large clear stone on the end, causing her to let go.

Senore' scrambled on the floor and leaped the last 2 feet, snatching the stone in his meaty fingers. He then turned himself around and leaned against the wall while sitting on the floor. Just as he sat himself down to catch his breath, he saw Shego crawling on all fours towards him, her teeth bared and growling.

"Now Shego… Please…" He began to plead.

"I am Shego no more, old man. Nor am I the woman who you have strapped to that table. I am your death… I am… Shelara!"

Just as her face came closer, Senore' lashed out with a foot and caught her on the chin, causing Shelara to flip on her back. He quickly skittered around her as she struggled to stand, but couldn't quite make it. Her lip was now bleeding. "I may be a bit weak now old man, but I will get stronger. Much stronger." Shelara licked at the blood on her lip, her eyes closing at the sensation.

Now back on all fours, she lashed out with a hand and barely caught Senore' by his foot as he tried to make a break for the door. He fell, knocking out his breath, but he still was able to quickly crawl out the door and slammed it shut just before Shelara could reach him. Reaching up he latched it, and then dropped back to the floor, rasping as he was still trying to suck air back into his lungs. He could hear Shelara banging on the door, and could hear her screaming.

"I'll get you old man! I'll kill you! After I get out of here… I… will… kill you!"

Senore' just sat with his back against the door. "If you can break through a titanium reinforced steel door encased in duranium, then I will be frightened." After just a few minutes of rest, he stood with the help of his cane and ambled towards his lab.

…x x x x…

After beating on the door for a good fifteen minutes, Shelara decided to try the flame thing again that she knew was in this woman's body. Concentrating, she held her hands out in front of her with her palms aimed at the door. It surprised her when streams of green energy suddenly shot out of her hands and scorched the metal.

"Whoa…" She said, and dropped to the floor next to the steel table and breathed hard.

_Took a lot out of you, didn't it?_ A voice said.

"Huh? Who is that?" Shelara looked around the room, seeing no one.

_I'm the one you're inside of. Remember?_

"What the Hell?" Shelara said aloud.

_I want you out of my body… Now!_ Shego screamed at her… intruder.

"I… can't" Shelara said as she used the table to help her stand. "Not without that stone. And not before I kill that… Bastard. With our combined abilities, I think that just might be possible."

Shelara then turned towards Zalara's body and gasped. The skin had all dried, and was now sunken in. It looked like a corpse that had been dead for a couple of months.

"Well… looks like I won't be going back to that body again." Both Zalara and Shego thought at the same time.

"Oh crap…" Zalara said out loud.

"What?" Shego said, also out loud.

"I think our two selves are merging into…"

"One." They both then thought together.

To be continued…

Well, once again I've finished a chapter in a way that has surprised even me. I wasn't originally planning on combining Zalara and Shego, but it seems to work. Doesn't it?


	8. Chapter 8

OK, it took me WAY too long to update this. For that, I am sorry. I'll try not to let it happen again.

First, let me say Thanks again to all who reviewed the last chapter: Comet Moon, CajunBear73, SithKnight-Galen, theotherdave, NMR68, Ranchero D, Mr. Wizard, Archaon, Star-Eva01, kim's 1 fan, and rollred2000…

That pesky Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this little story. Basically, what I have always said in all the previous chapters…

Chapter 8

The predilection of my interviewer to interrupt me during the interview was starting to get on my nerves.

"What do you…" My hand shot across the desk as I stood, grabbed him by the neck lifting Mr. Babar off his chair, and off the floor. I could feel his neck muscles strain as he struggled against my grip.

My vice growled as I spoke. "I am getting very irritated by your…" Suddenly Ron's hand was sitting on my shoulder.

"Now Kim… You really shouldn't attack your interviewer." He said, and I relaxed my grip enough to let Mr. Babar drop into his chair like a sack of potatoes. Ron went to get Mr. Babar a drink of water while I sat back down and grumbled to myself.

"Here you go…" Ron said while handing him the water in a triangular shaped paper cup. "Drink this. It will help." He greedily gulped the water as Ron walked back around the desk, sat by my side, and took my hand.

After drinking the water, his hands then clawed at the collar of shirt in an attempt to loosen it and get his breath back. "What… what was that about? You could have killed me!" He said hoarsely with horror on his face.

"I… tend to get a bit irritated when people interrupt me. I'm… sorry."

"A _bit_ irritated, Kim?" Ron asked, and I shot him a look.

"I said I was sorry… Now what was it you wanted to ask?"

Mr. Babar filled his lungs with a deep breath, and finally started to look a bit better. Then he continued. "It is part of my… my job as an interviewer to ask questions to clarify certain aspects of the story."

"OK then." I said feeling a bit impatient. "What's your question?"

"How is it that you know so much about something when you weren't there?"

"I have my sources." Was my cryptic answer.

"So… That means you either talked to Shelara, Shego, or Señor at a later time. That means one of them survived, all this. Right?"

"I'll get to that." I said.

"OK then…" My interviewer said, as he was able to finally regain his previous composure. "Let's continue…"

…x x x x…

"Yes, it does." Kim and Ron said in unison. Neither of them even said 'jinx' as they were still shocked by Junior's tale.

"That is good," Junior said, and then his eyes suddenly went wide in horror. "I… Aaaaaiiiiii!"

"Junior! What is it? What's going on?" Both Kim and Ron rushed to Junior, who was now on his knees screaming.

"It is Zalara! She is dead!! And I saw her killer… it was… Shego!"

"Shego?" Both Kim and Ron said again at the same time, and didn't call a jinx.

"Yes!" Junior said excitedly. "And she is at my Father's complex. We most go there immediately!" He stood from the table and took a step towards the door. Kim grabbed him by the elbow.

"Wait Junior…" Kim said, "If Zalara is dead, then there is no reason to go there. Right?"

"Wrong." He said turning back towards her. "You do not know what my father has done with other vampires he has captured. He has… used them for experiments."

"For what?" Ron asked.

"Before he was able to gain possession of that rock, he was trying to do his own experiments with vampire blood to try and separate the different properties. They are still his prisoners, and I intend t release them. He apparently has also shown Shego the complex, and I didn't expect him to do this. Originally he only wanted to use Shego's muscle to gain possession of that rock, but now it seems that they may have become full partners. This cannot happen. So whether you go with me or not, I'm going back to my Father's complex to at least try and free those he is holding."

Kim stood and looked at Junior for a moment before speaking. "OK… we're going with you. Whenever Shego is involved, it's definitely not a good thing. Now I believe I will have a decided advantage over her, being a vampire and all."

"Good." Was all Junior said in acknowledgement.

"First…" Kim said hesitantly, "I think I better get something… for nourishment. It's almost midnight… and I…" Her voice trailed off as she suddenly was staring at the stairs leading up to the second floor and the bedrooms. Her nose twitched, and Kim cocked an ear sideways. Ron saw this, but nothing had registered as yet to what was happening.

Then he heard a small and tired voice echo down from the upstairs. It was Jim. Or was it Tim? "Kim? Ron? What's going on? (Yawn)" He had just walked down the hall and was now standing at the top of the stairs, holding onto a small blanket that was wrapped around his shoulders. A second set of equal footsteps was heard, and his brother was suddenly at his side. For some reason, bot Jim and Tim had woke up, and were investigating what was going on downstairs. They had no idea that their lives were suddenly in very real danger. And from all people, their own sister.

"We thought we heard… voices…" Jim said, "… and we woke… up…" Tim continued. Both then finished the drawn-out sentence. "… thirsty." Both of them now stood at the top of the stairs looking down on the trio of adults. Their eyes suddenly glazed over as the two pairs of young eyes locked with their sisters.

"I am too…" Ron heard Kim say under her breath. He didn't see the corner of her mouth tick up. Kim's blood thirst had started again. This time, she was looking at her twin brothers.

"Jim? Tim?" Kim said in an almost low and sultry voice. "Come on down. I can take of my… I mean… your… thirst." She slowly walked to the foot of the steps while keeping her eyes locked onto theirs.

_So young…_ Kim thought. _So much… life. _Her already highly tuned hearing and sense of smell had now been cranked up by the great thirst that was consuming her. Her eyes widened as she saw the thump of their heartbeat in the twin necks that stood just at the top of the stairs. Her nostrils flared as she could smell the sweet nectar emanating from their young bodies.

"Come to me…" Kim said just under her breath, and Jim and Tim slowly obeyed the almost silent command. "I… want to give you a… kiss. I love you guys sooo much."

Alarms started to ring inside of Ron's head when he saw the blank looks on the twin's faces. They looked just like Kim's Mom's had earlier in the hospital.

"Kim! No!" With a burst of speed, he launched himself at the back of his girlfriend, intent on grabbing her and keeping her from doing something terrible. He leaped just as Kim shot forward and up the stairs to meet her brothers.

Kim had actually moved between the two, and was now sitting behind them as they each stood to one side of her, Jim on one side, Tim on the other. Kim then nuzzled her face into the neck of one on her left… then the one on her right.

_Which one first?_ Kim thought to herself while sniffing their necks. She had placed a hand on each of their heads, leaning them away from her, exposing their young, supple skin to what ever she wanted to do. She kept moving her lips from one neck to the other, inhaling deeply._ I can't decide. Eeny… meeny… miiney… Mo!_

Finally deciding which brother to suck the life out of first, Kim opened her mouth and exposed her fangs. Closing her eyes in anticipation of sinking her teeth into the soft skin of her young brother, she bit down onto… air.

Looking up in surprise, she saw Ron standing at the foot of the stairs with her brothers behind him, still dazed from both sleep and being under Kim's power.

"They're your brothers, Kim." He said. "Your _brothers_!"

"And it would be such sweet poetic justice if I were to just…"

"No!" Ron again said again. "Snap out of it! Fight it!"

"OK Ronnie…" Kim said again in a coquettish voice. "All I want is just a… little bite. I'm… thirsty."

"Junior…" Ron quickly said. "Take the twins to the kitchen. Now!" I'll deal with Kim."

Junior did as he was asked without question. He knew the power of the thirst, and what it could do. He just hoped that Ron would be able to do something about it, even though he wasn't sure why the control that vampires have over humans wasn't affecting Ron.

"Then I'll have to settle for you…" Kim growled, and leaped at Ron from her spot on the stairs. He caught Kim in mid-leap, and the two landed on the floor, with Kim on top. She had Ron's hands pinned to the floor in a classic wrestling pin move, and she had her weight on top of Ron. Baring her teeth, she went to bite at his neck and suddenly found herself flying over him and landing on her back. Immediately both were at standing positions, each in obvious attack postures, facing each other.

"Kim!" Ron said again. "You've got to fight it! Don't let this control you."

Being consumed by the thirst, Kim's fighting skills were not up to her usual standards, and when she tried to lunge at Ron, he easily ducked under her grab and was able to get behind her and put a full-nelson hold onto her neck.

Kim tried to sweep his legs out from under him, but all Ron would was step back, avoiding her attempts. Not knowing what else to do, he remembered a pressure point Kim had taught him a couple years back. Quickly he found the points on her neck, and pressed gently until he felt Kim's body go limp in his arms.

…x x x x…

After laying Kim gently down on the floor, Ron was able to get the twins back into bed. He spoke to Junior while walking back down the stairs.

"Junior… We've got to find something for Kim to… drink. She's no help to us like this. I actually had to fight her off of her mother once before. Any ideas?"

"Actually… I do."

…x x x x…

Kim suddenly woke, lying on her couch in front of the TV, and she felt a body lying on top of her. Her nose immediately picked up the scent of blood, and without even opening her eyes, she quickly bit down on what she had sensed, and sucked greedily at the cold sweet nectar.

I wasn't until after drinking for about 15 seconds that she realized what she was drinking was cold. Then she opened her eyes, and saw what was lying on top of her. It… looked like a human body. Sort of. But it… wasn't.

Kim tentatively touched the 'skin', and it felt like… _Plastic?_

Then her eyes focused more, and she could tell it wasn't a person at all. It was… "A CPR dummy?" She said out loud. "Then what was I…"

Kim then noticed the small empty bag that now dangled from the neck of the CPR dummy. It had a label stamped onto it that read, "Property of Middleton Blood Bank".

"Blech…" She responded, and shoved the dummy off of her, causing it to fall on the floor. Then she heard a surprised voice.

"Kim? Are you OK now?" It was Ron. He had been sleeping on the easy chair next to the couch, and the dropping of the dummy had woke him up.

Sitting up on the couch, Kim rubbed her arms. The cold blood had given her a bit of a chill. Noticing this, Ron immediately brought a blanket over to her, wrapped it around her shoulders, and sat down at her side. He looked at Kim with his caring brown eyes, reached over and wiped her mouth off with a paper towel.

"Do you feel better Kim?"

Yeah… I do. Thanks Ron." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Then she remembered what had happened earlier, and pushed him away so she could look into his eyes. Her own eyes were wide upon realization of what she had attempted. "Are my brothers OK Ron? I didn't…"

"No Kim, you didn't. I… was able to keep you from hurting them." Tears began to drop down Kim's cheeks and she enveloped Ron in a crushing hug. Knowing this might happen Ron was prepared by having a small amount of his MMP on standby to protect himself from her strength. "It's OK Kim… it's OK."

"It's NOT OK Ron! I almost… killed my brothers! My own brothers!" Her voice was muffled as she had her face buried into his neck. "We've got to get more of that blood derivative that my Mom came up with. It's the only thing that will… control me."

"While you were sleeping, I thought the same thing, and gave Wade a call. He wasn't too happy about being woke up at 1:30 in the morning, but he was able to once again come up with a miracle. Of sorts."

"What…" Kim started to say and Ron handed her the Kimmunicator.

"Hey Kim…" Her young tech guru said with a smile on the screen.

"Hey yourself. So… what's this Miracle that Ron is talking about?"

"This." He held up what looked like a very small pistol."

"So… are you going to kill me with a silver bullet or something?" Kim asked, not quite understanding.

"Silly rabbit, silver is for werewolves." Ron joked, and Kim just rolled her eyes.

"It's not a regular gun Kim. It's a pressurized CO2 medication delivery system." Wade said with obvious flare like he was selling the latest late-night infomercial item.

"Let's pretend Kim doesn't know what that is, Wade." Both Kim and Wade smiled at Ron's… Ronnerism.

"It's basically a pressurized needle, Ron. It works like the Hypo-spray thingy on that space show you like so much. What was it again? Space Travels, or something?"

"Space Passage!" Both Ron and Wade said at the same time.

"Oh yeah!" Ron said in realization. Now he knew what it was. "Cooool."

"When you head out to Señor Senior Senior's island mansion, you can pick up a set of twelve that I was able to load with your Mom's BD."

"Huh…?" Ron said in confusion.

"Blood Derivative." Kim and Wade said at the same time.

"Oh yeah… right." He said, again not quite understanding completely but didn't want to lead on.

"Now how did you know we were going to do that, Wade?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ron told me."

"Oh… OK."

"So, you need a ride to his island, or not?"

"Oh… yes, of course. We do need a ride."

"Well Kim… I have a special ride waiting for you outside."

…x x x x…

Kim, Ron, and Junior all walked out to the front of the house, and saw something that only two of them sort of recognized. Kim looked at the Kimmunicator. "Is that…?"

"It sure is Kim." Wade responded. "You remember the plane Ron had bought with his Billions? Well, Ron still owns it. I bet you guys didn't know that, did you?" The two teens just shook their heads. "I did make a few modifications though."

The entire plane was flat black, except for the belly, which was a dark gray. Kim's recognizable moniker near the belly of the aircraft just forward of the wing, was also changed a bit. Instead of the green K and yellow P on a black oval circled with green, it was now a red K and a black P on a dark blue oval circled with a much darker green than before. The most striking part of the new moniker was that the K was almost a blood red, and it was painted to look like it was dripping.

"Dark much?" Kim asked, directing the question at her young tech guru.

"Hey… I knew you were a vampire now, and I was trying to somewhat convey that in the design. Too much?"

"Nah…" Kim said, "Just took my by surprise is all. It's actually… kinda cool."

…x x x x…

After all three boarded the new plane, it took no longer than a couple hours to reach Senior's island. On their approach, Kim asked, "So Wade… when do we parachute in?"

"No need Kim." Wade said from the communications screen mounted in the front dash. "Ron… You've wanted to press a button this entire trip, haven't you?" The blond boy quickly nodded.

"See the one marked BBD?"

"Yeah…" Ron said wringing his hands in anticipation.

"DO NOT press it." Wade said with a stern face, and Ron deflated.

"Aww Mann…"

"But do you see the one marked SL?" Wade said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Another one you don't want me to press?" Ron said glumly.

"No Ron… That's the one I **do** want you to press. It initiates the Stealth Landing mode."

Waving his hand with a flourish, Ron pressed the button, and… nothing happened. "Did I press it the wrong way?" Ron asked

"You did good. Notice how quiet it is now?" Everyone nodded while the young tech guru explained what was happening. "The engines are still on, but noise suppression is now in place to reduce their noise to not much more than a whisper. When Ron pressed that button, it also put a charge to the hull, causing it to bend light around the body of the plane. Essentially, you're invisible. Even to the naked eye." Wade looked away from them, glanced at a screen off to his side, and picked up a computer joy-stick.

"Excuse me guys… I need to take manual control of the plane now so I can land it in V-TOL mode. I'm going to touch down just long enough to let you out, then I'm going to fly it a couple miles out to sea, and essentially park it where I can call it back to you when you're ready to leave. Are you ready?"

Before anyone could say anything, they all felt a slight bump, and the side door popped open. Kim, Ron, and Junior quickly exited. When they turned around to watch the plane leave, all they saw was a ripple effect in the air where the light was being bent around the craft.

"Don't forget to call me when you're ready to leave." Wade said on Kim's Kimmunicator.

…x x x x…

After quickly checking her backpack to make sure she had everything, including the three extra MDP's (Medicine Delivery Pistols), she said, "OK Junior… How do we get in?"

"This way." He said, motioning with his hand. The three of them blended well into the shadows of the complex, as Kim and Ron had their own mission clothes of Cargo pants and black shirts on, and Junior had opted to wear a black, skin tight muscle shirt along with black pants.

Kim and Ron followed Junior to an out of the way corner, and watched as he put a hand into what looked like a drainage pipe. He twisted his arm, and a seamless door slid open.

"Maintenance access." He explained to the shocked looks of the teen heroes. "I must warn you though, we are going to be passing through the ward where Father keeps his failed attempts." Ron swallowed hard, and Kim's face took on a look of grim determination.

After entering the door, Junior closed it by simply pressing a large red button located to one side. They walked down a short hall, which dumped out into a much wider and longer hall. Each side was lined with 4 heavy steel doors, which had small slits in them, about five feet up. Above that was a small window of tightly packed 3-inch thick bars.

Above them at the end they now stood, were a set of three lights mounted on the ceiling, one green, one yellow, and one red. The green light was currently on. Junior pointed at them and started to explain what they were for while he slowly walked down the center of the hall. Kim and Ron followed suit, but for some reason Ron kept his eye on the lights while he walked. As a result, he was walking backwards with the group.

"The green light says that all doors are powered, and locked. Nothing can get out. If the yellow light turns on, that means this section of the building has lost power, but is running on back-up."

"Umm, guys…" Ron said as he continued to walk backwards.

Junior continued his explanation of the status lights, ignoring the blond sidekick. "If the red light is on, all power to the magnetic door locks is no longer operational, effectively releasing their occupants."

"Junior…?" Ron said with a strained voice.

"Yes, what is it?" Junior said, not turning around.

"What does it mean if the red light is flashing?"

"That would mean that lock failure is eminent, and would occur 15 seconds after it started to blink. Why do you ask?"

Ron tapped on Junior's shoulder, and pointed at the lights. The red light blinked a couple more times, and then went solid. Clunks could then be heard reverberating in the hall as large metal bolts started to release on all eight doors.

Two words left Junior's lips. "Oh Snap…"

Eight more distinct slams sounded as each door was shoved open by their occupants, and out stepped what only could be described as abominations. Each occupant was slightly different. They all vaguely resembled a person, but the skin was drawn tight on their bodies, and all eight of them had on ragged clothes that hung on their skinny frames. Stringy, sinewy muscles could be seen flexing underneath the loose clothes. Their eyes were so blood-shot that they were almost glowing red. Each one of these creatures pulled back a set of dry-cracked lips and exposed their quite healthy looking… fangs.

"Run!" Junior yelled, and all three took off running away from the grotesque figures, who immediately took chase on bare feet. The other end of the hall dumped out into a triangular shaped room, and each wall had an open doorway. The one they came out of, and two others.

"Which way?" Ron shouted. Junior was looking at the two remaining doors as if he couldn't remember which way to go.

"I… I don't remember… I don't remember! I haven't been in here for a long time…"

"Just pick a door and go, Junior!" Kim yelled into his face. "They have to lead somewhere… Anywhere is better than where we are now… Being chased by eight obviously angry mutant vampires!"

Junior screwed his eyes shut tightly, trying to remember. One led to the rest of the complex, and the other… well, he didn't know. Finally he picked one.

"This way!" He said, and was caught by the ankles by a leaping mutant vampire. Shrieking in fear, Junior kicked at its head, making the MV (Mutant Vampire) release its grip. As he stood from being tackled, he noticed that Kim and Ron were taking on two others, while the other five started to slowly advance on him.

"Ron!" Kim shouted. "Swing me!"

Immediately Kim and Ron locked hands around each other's wrists and Ron began to spin around, making Kim swing out in a circle horizontal to the floor. As each MV tried to attack, Kim would swing around and kick it, whether in the head, or the torso, it didn't matter. The five that were advancing on Junior also tried to attack this whirling dervish of red hair and legs, and also found themselves on the floor.

Ron stopped spinning, and they let go of each other's wrists. Kim flew out of Ron's grasp, and into a wall. She cushioned the force by bending her legs, and re-directed herself to the center of the room. Kim and Ron were ready for more, and Junior just stood there in mute shock.

"Now which way, Junior?" Kim yelled again, breaking Junior out of his stupor. He saw that the MV's were all getting back up, to resume their attacks. He then quickly led Kim and Ron down the hall he thought was the right direction.

It was halfway down the hall Junior knew something wasn't right, but he continued on anyway. The walls were solid with no doors, and painted a dingy white color that seemed to stretch on forever. It wasn't until then that the three of them noticed that they weren't being followed.

Slowly Junior continued down the hall with Kim and Ron right behind him, holding hands. A light blue glow could be seen emanating from Ron's hand as Kim tightly squeezed.

They reached the end of the hall, where there was one single heavy-duty door. Junior reached out and unlatched the door, expecting it to lead them into the rest of the complex. Instead a figure stepped into the doorway.

Ron and Kim each gasped, "Shego…"

Junior however, had seen the woman's eyes, and uttered a different name. "Zalara…"

To be continued…

* * *

Now how's THAT for a cliffy? One end of a long hall blocked by mutant vampires and the other with a room containing a hybrid of Shego and an obviously very old and powerful vampire. How will they ever get out of this?

Stay tuned, same Kim time… same Kim channel…

In order to help myself visualize what Kim's new plane looks like I took a screen cap and changed it a bit. I have it posted on my DA site… whitem-1...

One more thing… I normally don't like to promote myself, but I would like to thank everyone who has voted for this story in the Fannies this year. Don't forget to vote in the 3rd round!!!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm finally getting things updated. Sorry for this chapter taking so long…

Let me thank all those who left a review for Chapter 8: CajunBear73, screaming phoenix, SithKnight-Galen, Mr. Wizard, Comet Moon, rufus3000, and kim's 1 fan.

That darned Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters, or any of the movies you may recognize in this fic. No vampires were harmed in the writing of this FanFiction …

Chapter 9

Shelara looked back and forth between Kim, Ron, and Junior. It was a look of recognition, but yet there was a belying quality about it that said she was border-line crazy.

When her glance finally settled on Kim, Shelara's lips contorted and revealed her long teeth, but she didn't attack. Instead, a warning issued from her mouth. "Run Kimmie…"

"What…?" was the initial and confused reaction of the redhead.

"To Kim Shego's face contorted as if she was in pain, and then she spoke again. "I… don't know how long I can…"

Then her voice changed, and she looked at Junior. "My Junior…" The different voice said with an almost malevolent grin. "You're still alive. Come to your master." The green woman's arms went wide.

"You… You are not… Zalara." Junior said, taking a step back. "I… I cannot sense you. In fact… I felt you… die."

"Hmmm… Maybe it's because I transferred into a different body, and my original one died." She gestured to the table in the middle of the room where Zalara's dried up and shriveled corpse still lay.

Shego then shook her head violently, and looked back at Kim. "Help me… Princess… I can't…"

"What's wrong with Shego?" Ron asked as Kim glanced around the room, looking for a different exit. She found none, looked at Ron and gave a shrug.

Junior was closely inspecting Shego's face while she stood there, her mouth slightly open exposing her sharp teeth. Her breath was deep and harsh, almost as if she was panting. With hands at her sides alternating between a clenched fist and relaxed, Shego's eyes continued to dart around the room, and to each of the individuals that was now with her.

"I… think we have a case of a dual personality here." Junior said as he meticulously studied the green woman's face. "It is possible for a vampire to inhabit another's body, but it is only done if the other body has either just died, or their… 'being', has been removed. It appears that Zalara has put herself… inside Shego's mind."

"How do you know this Junior?" Kim asked.

"Zalara had told me about the possibility, but she said that only very old and very powerful vampires can do this.

"So just how old is Zalara anyway? Especially if she can do this." Was Ron's question.

"I do not know." Junior said in a soft yet confused voice. "I… never asked."

"So Shego has the personality of a vampire running around in her head?" Ron said as he now too was closely inspecting Shego.

"Stop staring at me… Buffoon!" Shego snapped at Ron, making him take a step back.

"No doubt Shego is still in there..." Ron muttered, now standing a considerable distance from the green woman.

"So let me understand this." Kim said after returning her attention to the group. "We have two dominant personalities inside Shego's head, and each one is trying to take over?"

"Yes, it would seem that that is the case." Was Junior's response.

"Great…" Kim huffed. "On one end of a hallway we have Shego with the second personality of a vampire locked in a room, and on the other end, we have a horde of Mutant Vampires who would like to do nothing short of draining us of our life force."

"Excuse me Kim Possible…" Junior said getting her attention. "But those vampires really aren't mutants. They are just… hungry."

"Huh?" Both Kim and Ron said at the same time.

"You see… Father has been slowly draining them of their blood so he could conduct his experiments, but he never let them feed to replenish themselves. What was chasing us before is basically vampires who have not had any blood to drink, in I would say, about a week. They are quite mad with hunger at this time."

"So why didn't they follow us down here?" Ron asked.

"Because of me." Shego said in her Zalara voice. "They sense that I am here, and they are… frightened of me. They may be mad with hunger… But they know that I am more powerful than they are. That is what keeps them from coming down here."

"Can you… control them?" Kim asked.

"Somewhat. But why would I want to do that?" Zalara said. "I have no need for them."

"So we can get out of here." Ron answered.

"But they are so… hungry… And I can't think of anything better for them to eat and drink from, than you two." She looked at Kim and Ron, who were now side by side, and stepping away from this Shego/Zalara… thing.

Ron whispered to Kim out the side of his mouth. "She doesn't know Kim."

"Doesn't know what Ron?"

"What you are."

"You are fools." The Zalara voice said. "I can hear every word you are saying." She then looked at Kim. " Now what is he talking about?"

Kim didn't say a word, and she just smiled, baring her fangs.

Zalara stopped her advance. "But… That's impossible. I… cannot sense you." She narrowed her eyes. "You are not a real vampire."

"No… That's _Kim_ Possible." Junior said, causing Shego's head to swivel around towards him. "She is a Daywalker."

"P… Princess?" Shego's voice said as her eyes went wide for a moment, and then they went back to their previous scowl.

"Who is your master Daywalker? Who created you?" Zalara's voice said.

"No one is my Master… And I don't see it any of your business who it was that… created me." Kim said crossing her arms in defiance.

A black-gloved hand shot out in front of Kim, but it didn't strike. "Take my hand." The Zalara voice said, but Kim was hesitant. "Take it!"

Slowly Kim extended her hand. "Don't do it Kim." Ron whispered. "It's a trap."

Just before Kim's hand reached Shego's, the gloved hand shot out and grabbed her hand in what could be considered a standard handshake, but all Zalara did was squeeze. And she was squeezing as hard as she could. Kim's only reaction was to look at her with mild amusement.

Zalara released Kim's hand after a few seconds. "So… I believe you. Anyone else, I would have crushed the hand. And to minimize any confusion, for now you may call me Shelara."

"So now that we are all aware of each other, what do we do now?" Ron asked. "I for one would like to get out of this place."

"Well obviously the only way out is that third exit back at the junction room." Kim said. "But that's where we left all those tall dark and uglies. The question is… Who's side are you on?" Kim eyed Shelara.

"Well…" Shelara again shook her head. "That depends on what you plan to **do **with me."

Suddenly Shelara's voice switched back to Shego's. "Kill her Kimmie! Kill me! I want this… bitch… out of my head!"

"Maybe we can find another body for you to inhabit." Junior suggested.

"But that would mean that someone else would have to die, and I'm not going to kill for you." Kim said, looking at Shelara.

"Oh you wouldn't have to kill for me…" Shelara said as she walked up in front of Ron and seductively drug a finger across his chin, which made a goofy grin cross his features. In a flash her fingers wrapped around his neck and she bared her teeth. "I can do that myself."

"I think you might find that I'm harder to kill than you think." Ron said completely surprising Shelara.

"You… You're not a… Daywalker too, are you?" The green skinned woman said, her nose now almost touching Ron's

"I think you will find that he is something completely different." Kim said. It was then that Shelara noticed a strange blue glow around Ron's neck where her hand was. She let go and stepped back.

"What… are you?" She asked with a confused look.

"I'll never tell." Ron said, and gave her a wink.

"Monkey power…" Shego's voice whispered aloud.

_What is this… Monkey Power?_ Zalara thought to herself, and an unseen battle ensued in the green woman's head in which Shego desperately tried to keep the information from Zalara. She succeeded.

At this point Shelara realized that she had no power over anyone in the room, not even the one she had created not too long ago, Junior. "So let's get out of here so I can find a body to enter into." Shelara went to step into the hall, and Kim spoke making her stop.

"Sorry Shelara. I'm taking lead. I still don't trust you completely."

…x x x x…

The four then slowly walked back down the hall towards the junction room, and sure enough, there stood all five of the starved vampires. They all acted very skittish when they saw Shelara, as they could sense that she was a powerful vampire.

"Can you tell them what to do?" Kim asked Shelara.

"Yes." She replied.

"We can't have them following us around, so can you tell them to go into the room where we just were? Then we can lock them in." Shelara gave Kim a cold look. "After we take care of Senior, we can then release them and get them some… food."

"Agreed." She said, and Shelara led all five down the hall and locked them in the room.

After returning back to the junction room, Kim asked Junior, "So which way out?"

Junior's answer was not what Kim had expected. "First we should destroy Father's lab so that he cannot continue his experiments on vampires."

Ron huffed. "OK… So we need to destroy his lab, _then_ we can leave?"

"Follow me." Was all Junior said, and he led the some what rag-tag group through the correct exit, and up to his father's lab.

…x x x x…

Junior had led the small group of three to an elevator, which they took to the second floor. He then walked down a short hallway, which ended at a set of glass doors.

"The lab is air sealed, and has UVA and UVB free lighting. We need to enter through this air lock. Father thought this was necessary to keep any outside contaminates from getting in. As soon as we enter this air lock, you will feel a blast of air from above. Do not be alarmed, as it is an air shower to remove any loose particles from our clothing.

"While the four walked into the air lock, Ron whispered a question to Kim. "So why are we taking Shego with us anyway? Is it… necessary?"

Kim whispered her answer back. "We need to help out Shego if we can. I know she and I are not the best of friends, but I know I wouldn't want the personality of an evil vampire in **my** head…" She barely finished her answer when a blast of air made all of their clothes ripple from the air movement.

The second set of doors opened, releasing the four into the almost sterile lab. Kim immediately began to case the small room, and noticed right away that all of the windows had been painted black.

Numerous long tables were arranged around the room with various items you would see in a lab. Bunsen burners, microscopes, centrifuges, and numerous computers. They hadn't walked more than a few steps into the room when two people entered from an adjoining office.

The first was a rather tall man with short gray hair on top, and he also sported a short ponytail, which was held together with a rubber band. He wore a standard white lab coat, and carried what looked like a small CO2 injector in one hand. The second person that walked in just a few steps behind him was none other than Señor Senior Senior.

"Who are you?" The first man asked, and Señor just chuckled when he saw who their visitors were.

"These are my… guests." The elder Senior said with a bit of a chuckle. "I see you made it past my… patients."

Junior took that moment to step out from behind the group, as his father had not yet seen him. Señor's reaction was to step back a bit and inhale sharply.

"J… Junior? Is it… really you? I thought you were…"

"Dead?" The younger Senior replied. "No Father… I am alive… somewhat." This response caused the older gentleman to furrow his brow in slight confusion. Junior took that moment to pull his lips back and reveal what he meant.

"No…" Triple S said while taking a few more steps backwards. "Who did this to you Son? Was it that… Perra… at the old church?"

"Watch your language Old Man." Shego spoke with Zalara's voice.

The elder Senior looked over at Shego, and his face almost had a look of… fear? "You! S… stay away from me…" He stepped behind the skinny lab technician as if the man could somehow provide protection.

"You have been doing some very bad things Father." Junior said with a sharpness to his words. "You have been destroying innocent people to further your own ambitions."

"You mean the vampires I have been taking blood from?" The old man said as he stepped out from behind his human shield. "They are not… innocent. They have killed…"

"But only to stay alive, Father!" Junior almost shouted. "They never took anyone who was of any importance, or anyone who had family."

This time it was Kim who looked at Junior with a hard stare. "I hate to agree with your Father Junior… But killing is killing…"

"So you are taking my father's side now?" Junior said, whirling around to look at Kim right in her face. "I thought you were going to help me… help my brothers…" He took a deep breath and turned back towards his father. "We… Kim Possible and I, are here to stop you from killing anymore vampires."

"Umm… what?" Was the only response Kim had at the time, and Ron had a similar response. Señor didn't notice the sudden dissention in the ranks, and responded with outrage.

"You will not stop me! I will fight you to the end if I have to!" He grabbed the CO2 injector from the Lab Tech's hand, and raised it in the air. "In here is what I believe to be the fountain of youth, and it is a result of my diligence and much testing that I believe it will work. In fact… I am so sure it will work, that I will prove it to you!"

Before the Lab Tech could stop him, Señor placed the injector on his bare wrist and pressed the release sending the full contents of the syringe into his blood stream. The tech screamed out.

"No! It's not fully tested yet!"

The reaction was immediate, and Señor began to convulse erratically. He slumped over onto a nearby table, and clenched his hands. A loud groan could be heard and then as suddenly as it started… the convulsing stopped. Señor pushed himself up from the table, and he looked… younger. His hair didn't have as much gray, and most of his wrinkles were now gone. He stood straight, and looked at the group once again.

"I feel… strong. I feel… young. I feel…" The younger version of Triple S paused as his tongue moved inside his mouth. "Fangs?"

"You idiot!" Señor screamed at the Tech. "I thought this was the final version of the serum!"

"It is… err, was. But we never tested it for possible side effects!"

Señor's hand flew from his side, and struck the tech in his shoulder. It wasn't meant to actually hurt him, but the strike caused the man to whirl around and strike his head on a stand of UV lights. Both went crashing to the floor, the Tech grabbing at his now obviously dislocated shoulder. Señor looked at his hand with interest. He picked up a nearby scope, held it in both hands, and snapped the piece of equipment in two!

"So… it appears that I now have the strength of a vampire." He said. "That is a side effect I can deal with. Now if I am correct… I should also be as strong as the vampire that I took the blood from."

Without another word, Señor charged at Shego and grabbed her by the neck before she could even move. "Now I shall kill you for good."

Junior grabbed at his father's free arm. "Father! What are you doing? This is not…"

"I know **exactly** who this is Junior!" He spat into his son's face. "Zalara is inside Shego's head. If I have to kill Shego to kill the one who… killed… you, then so be it!"

He then pushed Junior away, placed both hands on her neck, and squeezed. He didn't notice one hand of the green woman raise and start to glow a sinister green and black.

To be concluded…

* * *

Yup… Looks like just one more chapter to this story… I didn't want to make this chap a monster one, so I stopped it here. I realize it's a bit of a mean cliffy, but hey… It keeps y'all reading, right? 


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING: This chapter has some swearing, and also contains a few graphic scenes. Please read responsibly…

Thanks once again to all who reviewed the previous chapter: screaming phoenix, Comet Moon, CajunBear73, Mr. Wizard, SithKnight-Galen, and kim's 1 fan.

Once again, here's that wonderful disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story…

Chapter 10

Shelara was surprised that she had this much control of her plasma energy this time, so she immediately put it to good use and fired a shot point blank right into Señor's gut, sending him backwards into a work table. The force of his body knocked numerous pieces of equipment onto the floor, and many glass items were also destroyed.

After regaining his sense of balance, Señor looked at Shelara with a bit of surprise. "So… you remember figured out how to fight. Good!" Pushing himself away from the table, Triple S launched himself back at Shelara, but this time she was ready.

The punches were so fast, that the lab tech, who was still on the floor, couldn't even see them. As the two fought, they were almost just a blur. When his sense of self-preservation finally kicked in, he stumbled out of the lab holding onto his still throbbing shoulder. Ron was having a bit of trouble seeing everything as well, but his eyes quickly adjusted to the speed of the fight.

After a few punches and kicks that never really landed, Shelara grabbed onto the older man's jacket, dropped onto her back, and thrust with her legs into his abdomen launching Señor across the room and onto another table which buckled under his weight.

Out of the corner of his eye, Señor saw his walking stick and grabbed it. He held onto both ends, gave a slight twist, and pulled the two halves apart. Now instead of a walking stick, he held a very sharp and very deadly sword.

Just as he made his first attack, Shelara grabbed a wheeled chair and threw it at him in an attempt to slow down his advance. With the flick of his wrists, Señor sliced the chair in two before it could reach him. It wasn't much, but it gave Shelara an extra second to flip over a heavy wooden workbench, and snap off one of its legs to deflect his next attack.

She knew that the blade would cut right through the wood, which it did, but it also left her with a very sharp pointed end which she could use. Señor pressed another attack, which she was able to barely dodge, and received a small cut on her left arm. Immediately the green woman back flipped herself over another table, and was now standing in front of one of the blacked out windows.

Señor leaped onto the table she had just sailed over, held his sword with both hands, and looked down on her with pure malevolence on his face. Señor leaped off the table and began to swing his sword in a high arc, intending to slice off the green woman's head, while Shelara held the pointed piece of wood, ready to impale his heart.

Just as his father leaped off the table, Junior screamed out, "Nooooooo!" And jumped at the two, intending to stop the fight. Instead, he crashed into the two just before they made contact with each other. His momentum carried all three crashing through the blackened window that was two stories high, and they landed on the ground with separate thuds.

Kim and Ron ran to the window, which still had glass falling from the pane, and looked out into the morning sun! The three individuals lying on the ground were having three different reactions to the sun beating down onto their bodies.

Junior was writhing around on the ground, screaming in agony as his skin began to smoke, and quickly dry out. In a matter of a few seconds, his body turned into what looked like hard ash. His screams finally ceased when the dark gray skin began to peel, crack, and then fall apart. After about 15 to 20 seconds had passed, all that was left was his clothes lying on a pile of dark ash, which vaguely resembled the shape of a human body.

After picking himself up from the ground Señor patted himself over, checking for any injuries, which he had none. With a mix of sadness and rage, he stood there in shock, watching his son disintegrate. He mouthed one word.

"No…" The screams of Shelara didn't even register in his mind while she too writhed around on the ground in agony, clutching at her head. The only thing different with her was that her body wasn't falling apart.

Kim and Ron then dropped down out of the window just as Señor grabbed Shego's tunic just under her neck, lifted her a few feet, and slammed a fist right into her face! Blood sprayed from her nose and split lip onto the green grass. Kim tried to pull him away from Shelara, but he just looked at her with insignificant eyes. He slammed the heel of his hand into her chest, throwing Kim backwards a good 30 feet. She fell to the ground, clutching at her chest trying to catch her breath.

Ron was so surprised by this attack that he didn't move for a few seconds. When he did, he ran to Kim's side to give her any help she needed. Kim was on her hands and knees, her back arching upwards as she tried to suck air back into her lungs, and all Ron could do was kneel at her side. He placed a hand on her back and looked at Señor with a sneer on his face that would have caused anyone to run away in pure abject terror.

"What are you doing!" He yelled at Triple S, while he stayed at Kim's side, his hand resting on her back. Kim was starting to get her breath back slowly. Señor turned back to Shelara, and just as he was about to land another punch on her face, one of her legs swept at an ankle, knocking her aggressor to the ground

"I'm NOT Shelara anymore! She's gone!" Shego's distinct voice growled, and she threw an elbow into the old man's chin, snapping his head sideways.

Before Shego could stand up to gain an advantage, Señor basically performed a pushup, but he launched himself into a standing position so he could deflect her attack. Shego was still weak, and the elbow strike had actually taken quite a bit out of her. When she tried to power up her hands, one of Señor's fists slammed into her stomach, making her bend over. He then brought a knee up into her face, throwing Shego back to the ground, where she landed on her hands and knees.

Señor wasn't holding back. "I don't **believe** you!" He said, accentuating the phrase with a kick into Shego's ribs. She spun a couple of times in the air, and then landed on her back a few feet away from him, grimacing from her obviously broken ribs.

"You've killed my son for the last time, you Fucking Perra!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. A crazed look was now in his eyes as he slammed his foot down onto her broken ribs, making Shego scream out in pain. Blood began to froth from the corner of her mouth, a lung obviously punctured.

…x x x x…

Earlier, while Kim was on her hands and knees trying to get her breath back, she had closed her eyes in concentration while trying to suck air back into her lungs. While concentrating on her breathing, Kim suddenly felt like she was… someplace else. Looking up from her position on the ground, Kim saw that Ron wasn't with her anymore, and the scene in front of her was completely different.

Then she heard a voice coming from somewhere, but she couldn't find the source. _You're stronger than this…_ Glancing around to take in her new surroundings, Kim saw that she was back in the camp where she had seen the ritual that created the first two vampires. She tried to remember the name of the vampire that had brought her here before. He was also the one who had… created her.

"L… Larry? No… Lester?" She mumbled, but found that the words were hard to form.

_My name is not important… But what __**is**__ important, is that you remember what, and who… __**you**__ are._ The voice paused, and Kim just stood in her spot, not able, or willing to move. The voice continued. _Have you forgotten so soon, my child? I made you… so you are as powerful, and as strong… as me._

"But…" Kim once again tried to speak, but she still found it difficult.

_I have drank from the original vampires, Kimberly. They may not wish to walk the Earth anymore, but I still do. This… thing… you are fighting… has taken blood from a vampire that was much younger than those I drank from. Do not forget… A vampire is only as strong as the one who created it. If I drank from, and gained the abilities of the two original vampires… and then I created you…_ The voice left the statement open, intending on letting Kim finish the line of logic.

"I… think I understand…" She was able to force out, but still felt a bit confused. "I'm… stronger than him." Kim said to herself, the words now coming easier. "I am… stronger than…. **Any** of them!"

Once again, the voice spoke to her. _Just remember Kimberly… Your powers are great… Almost God-like… But do not let them control you. I made that mistake once. But, if you do not destroy this… abomination, much blood will be shed on this earth. So do what you must…_

…x x x x…

Kim came out of her vision as Shego screamed out in pain again as Señor continued to beat on her. His intention was clear… To kill her in as painful a way as possible. She had to stop it. She had to stop… him.

Kim looked over at Ron, who was still on a knee looking at her with concern on his features. She gave a small smile, and stood without any help from Ron.

"Are you OK, Kim?" He asked.

"I'm fine Ron. In fact, I'm more than fine." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Ron… I need to do something that I have never done before. I… need to stop him. I…"

"You need to kill him." Ron finished her thought, and she looked at Ron with a bit of surprise. "I don't completely understand Kim, but I know it's necessary. Do what you must."

The words Ron finished with took her a bit by surprise, as they matched what she had heard in her vision. A sneer crossed her delicate features, and Kim shot up behind Señor just as he was drawing back his fist for another strike at Shego's head.

Grabbing his arm, Kim spun the older man around, and his eyes bore into her. Kim knew immediately that this man was… mad. Crazy mad.

_Probably from the vampire blood… _She thought, and caught his fist in her hand as he tried to hit her in the face. She squeezed his hand, eliciting a scream of pain from Señor.

"This ends… **Now**!" Kim said, and punched Señor in the face, causing him to spin around, blood flying from a split lip. He tried a leg sweep, which Kim gracefully stepped over as if he was moving in slow motion.

Next, Kim punched the man in his stomach, doubling him over. She then brought a knee up into his face, breaking his nose, and throwing him onto his back. She then walked up to his side, and looked down on the older man as he groaned in pain.

"So you like beating up on women, huh? Kim said as Señor rolled himself over, and started to push his body up. He spit out an ugly red substance, which had a couple of teeth in it.

"Sh… she… k… killed my… my son…" He wheezed out.

Kim then reached down and hauled him back to his feet. "You left him for dead back at the church, didn't you? You left him there… dying at the hands of Zalara. That's as good as killing him yourself." He tried a weak punch, which Kim easily avoided.

"She… she changed him, into… one of… of… them." He coughed a bit and spat on the ground.

"And then you started to use an entire race of beings for your own… gain. You wanted youth, didn't you?" The beaten man didn't answer. "You wanted strength."

"Yes…" His voice sounded weak. "And I want you dead now as well." The last words Señor spoke were so low, even Kim almost didn't hear them.

With one last trick up his sleeve, literally, Señor flicked his wrist a certain way and a small 4-inch knife dropped into the palm of his hand. The madness that by now had completely consumed him affected his mind so much, that he didn't even realize a blade could barely harm a vampire, let alone a Day Walker. He thrust forward, intending to plunge the blade deep into her abdomen, but all the knife did was barely touch her shirt, as Kim had caught him by the wrist, and held fast.

Kim looked into his eyes with disdain, and saw that the madness was still there. He tried to wrench his hand free, but couldn't. "Enough of this…" Kim said, twisted his arm and pulled down a bit. She cocked back a fist, and slammed it into his temple, knocking Señor unconscious.

She stepped back from his body and looked down at him with almost sad eyes. "I… I couldn't do it." She said aloud.

"Couldn't do what Kim?" Ron asked as he stepped up to her side.

"I couldn't… kill him."

"What do you mean?" Ron was a bit confused.

"When… When I was trying to get my breath back earlier Ron, I had a vision. The vampire that created me… spoke to me. He said… that I needed to… kill him."

A gargling sound made Kim and Ron turn around, and Shego was still lying on the ground, trying to breathe. Her punctured lung was making things difficult, and she was going to need serious medical attention very fast if she was to survive.

Kim reached into her pocket, pulled out her Kimmunicator, and called Wade to get medical attention to them right away. She also mentioned that a tea of GJ agents would be needed to clean up some of the loose ends. Kim never moved from where she stood while talking to Wade, and Ron had gone to Shego's side.

"I… don't… want (cough)… to die." She said weakly as Ron kneeled at her side. He looked up at Kim and saw that she was engrossed in her conversation with Wade. "You won't die, Shego. Not today." He then placed one hand over her chest, the other on Shego's forehead, and began to mumble in words that Shego couldn't understand.

…x x x x…

Señor wasn't unconscious very long, but he played possum for a few minutes after he had come around. He watched as Kim and Ron walked away from him, and saw that the red head had her back to him while Ron attended to the fallen Shego. He was able to look around himself a bit, and as luck would have it, he saw his sword only a few feet away.

Quietly he stood and picked up the sword. With slow measured steps, he positioned himself directly behind Kim so that her body somewhat blocked Ron's view of him if the boy should look up. Holding the sword at his side, he crept up behind Kim, and raised his sword to lop off her head.

Just as he was within range, Ron looked up, and saw the glint of the blade in the morning sun and called out. "Kim! Behind you!"

Without turning around, she kicked out directly behind herself with one foot, and caught her attacker in the gut, causing Señor to double over in pain. As Kim brought herself around to face him, Señor brought up the blade from his bent over position, right between her legs. Kim was able to catch the blade between the palms of her hands before it had a chance to slice her in two. This caused the two to be bent over, facing each other with their faces only inches apart.

Kim stepped over the blade while continuing to hold it between the palms of her hands, and lifted it up, twisting as she did so. Eventually Señor couldn't hold onto the handle anymore, and let go. Kim then flipped the sword up and caught it by the handle with one hand.

"Like I said before Señor, it's over." She placed the tip of the blade under his chin, and twisted just enough to make a small cut, just enough to bleed. She then stepped back from him a few steps, and called over her shoulder. "How are things going with Shego Ron?"

"We're doing good Kim. I was able to stabilize her, and Shego should make it now until help arrives."

"You did what?" Kim said, turning around to look at Ron and Shego. "How… how did you…" Before she could finish her question, Kim saw Ron's eyes widen, as they looked over her shoulder.

Without even thinking, Kim brought the sword around like a batter swinging at a high pitch, intending on bringing it to bear in front of Señor once more. She didn't expect him to be so close.

With the speed of her twisting around, and the blade being at the right height, the sharp edge caught Señor just below the ear. The arc of the blade didn't stop until Kim was all the way around. The blade was now in one hand at her side, blood dripping from the tip.

Señor continued to stand in front of Kim with a look of surprise on his face, and dangling from one of hands was a thin wire fashioned with a handle at each end. His body began to slump over a bit, and his head rolled off of his neck, and landed at Kim's feet. The rest of his body slumped and fell off to one side. Blood began to pool on the ground by the neck, where his head should have been.

Kim had finally… killed.

Not quite The End…

* * *

As you have probably guessed, this is not quite over. There will be an epilogue.


	11. Chapter 11

First I must really apologize for this taking so long to update. I don't like taking this much time, but unfortunately it was unavoidable.

Let me say Thank-You to everyone who reviewed chapter 10 (the list seems to be getting shorter): screaming phoenix, CajunBear73, Kwebs, Mr. Wizard, Comet Moon, and kim's 1 fan.

Disclaimer: Once again, I swear I do not receive any royalties from this, and I do not claim to have any ownership of any of the characters involved…

Chapter 11

I sat there for a bit while reminiscing about my first kill, and it took Mr. Babar to pull me out of my reverie.

"Umm… Miss Possible? Are you… OK?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I was just…"

"It's OK Kim." I heard Ron say, and I didn't even notice my own tears until I felt Ron wipe one away with a thumb as he held one of my hands with his other.

Mr. Babar then asked another question. "So, would you say this was the turning point in your life? That you now knew what you had to do?"

"Yeah, kinda…" I replied, barely loud enough for him to hear. I then looked at Ron and saw the concern in his eyes. "I can do this Ron. I want to finish the story. I need to finish telling… this story. You can tell the second half. OK?" Ron nodded in agreement.

I silently watched my interviewer quickly change the tape in his recorder, and idly wondered why he was using such an archaic method of recording. When he pressed the record button again, I continued…

…x x x x…

Kim dropped to her knees, still holding the sword out in front of her. Looking off to her left, she saw the back of Señor's head, and then with a disgusted look tossed the sword on the ground.

"It will only get easier Princess." Shego said, and Kim's head swiveled around in surprise. She turned around and sat on the ground cross-legged, looking at Shego, who stayed lying on the grass.

"Have you… killed before?" Kim asked

"Unfortunately… yes." Shego then took a breath, wincing at the pain she still felt. "But no more. Not after all… this." She waved a hand, indicating the days events.

"But if it's to become as easy as you say, why stop now?" Kim asked with an attitude that even surprised her.

Shego chuckled as best she could with half-healed ribs. "Believe me… Having someone who relished in killing, someone who had to actually kill to survive… running around in your head for a while, makes a person think about life choices. Know what I mean?"

"Actually, I don't." A shadow then fell across Kim, making her look up. It was Ron. "I saw you bent over Shego earlier Ron. I know you… did something. How… and more importantly… Why?"

"Well Kim…" He said as he offered a hand to help her stand, which she took. "To answer 'Why?'… Shego was actually an innocent here. As far as we know, she's done nothing to warrant her… dying. As to 'How?'… I'm still not quite sure. Like back on the flight to LA, when I brought back the stewardess, it was like… instinct. I would like to speak more with Sensei about this as soon as I, as soon as **we**… can."

"Is Shego still…" Kim started to say.

"Shego?" Ron finished. "Yeah. The other personality is gone. I'm guessing the sun destroyed Zalara. Almost like medicine will kill a parasite.

"Poor Junior." Kim said looking at the pile of clothes and ash a few feet away from her. "All he wanted to do in the first place was to die."

Off in the distance the two young heroes then heard the distinctive sounds of at least two helicopters, maybe three.

"Good…" Kim said. "GJ has arrived. But let's get out of here before Dr. Director finds us, and starts asking questions. She doesn't know what I've become, and when they find those starving Vampires locked inside the building, I have a feeling that there will be a lot of questions. For now, let's just try to avoid them."

She then keyed Wade again. "Wade? Have any f the GJ agents discovered my plane yet?"

"Nope." He said smiling. "The energy shield surrounding it is still working and bending light around its hull." He looked at a display off to his right. "But you better hurry and get going. More and more agents are arriving as we speak.

…x x x x…

After easily evading detection by the GJ agents, Kim and Ron were able to get into her plane. Ron was able to talk Kim into going to Japan first before going home. He wanted to speak with Sensei about everything that had happened up to this point, and it was too much to convey with meditation. He remembered something about Sensei talking about a lion and a monkey, and he wanted to learn more about that as well.

With its VTOL capabilities, the jet was able to land on Yamanouchi's secret Helicopter pad with no problem at all. As the two teens disembarked, they were met by the two who embodied everything that Yamanouchi stood for.

"Yori!" Ron exclaimed as they walked up to the two, and Ron was pleasantly surprised when Yori gave him a hug, instead of the traditional bow. Needless to say, it took Kim by surprise as well, and Sensei also seemed a bit displeased with his Granddaughter's display of affection.

After the young ninja released Ron, she stepped back with a light blush on her cheeks, apologizing. "I'm so sorry Stoppable-San." She then gave a slight bow, which both Ron and Kim returned. "I am just so happy for you. Sensei has told me of your advances in the Monkey Power."

"That's quite alright Yori." Kim and Ron then showed their respect to Sensei, and bowed in greeting, which Sensei also returned. When his rose though, his face wasn't as full of emotion as Yori's had been. In fact, he seemed quite serious.

"Stoppable-San…" The wizened old master intoned, "May I speak with you for a bit before we begin the Dinner's festivities?"

"Of course." Ron said. "After you."

"What's that all about?" Kim asked Yori, thumbing in the direction of the men as they walked away.

"Oh it is just talk that you do not need to hear at this time. I'm sure Ron-San will inform you of everything after we eat." Yori then smiled. "Come Kim-San… I'm sure you need to clean up after your trip. We have some clothes here that I'm sure you will like."

Kim and Yori then went the opposite direction that Ron and Sensei had gone, and Yori led Kim into a nearby bath house which was not in use by anyone else. "Please Kim-San… disrobe, and I will have your clothes laundered. They will be clean and fresh to wear for when you leave."

Kim did as requested, and Yori immediately took the clothes. "Step into the bath Kim-San, and I will be back shortly." She nodded towards the bath. "It looks like hot water was just poured in, so be careful." Kim looked over at the bath, and indeed there was steam rising from the large wooden tub.

Gently easing her body into the hot water, Kim was able to get her self completely submerged up to her neck, and almost immediately her muscles began to relax. She closed her eyes, and leaned against the side, sighing in bliss.

Just as she started to feel herself start to fall asleep, she felt a disturbance in the water. Cracking open an eye, Kim was ready to tear into whoever it was that disturbed her rest, but when she saw who it was, she was more surprised than angry.

"Yori? What are you…"

"I hope you do not mind Kim-San. I too have had a long day, and Yamanouchi has now started to conserve on many things, including the heating of bath water. I did not mean to awaken you. I'm sorry."

"That… That's OK Yori. You just took me by surprise is all."

The young ninja then promptly dunked herself under the surface of the water, and came up with her hair plastered to the side of her face. "Try it… it feels wonderful!"

Kim slid herself under the water and stayed there a bit longer than Yori had, and finally came up for air, though she stayed low with the water just under her chin. Just as Yori's, her hair was now plastered to her head, but since it was longer, it started to float around her like a red fiery halo.

Yori grabbed a bottle of something from the edge of the tub, poured some of its contents into her hand, and then proceeded to work it into her hair. Kim's nostrils immediately picked up on the scent.

"That smells wonderful Yori. What is it?"

"It is a shampoo that we make here from items that we grow on the Yamanouchi grounds. This particular one has Strawberry and Mint fragrances. We also have peach, and few other fruits, and many flowery ones as well, including lavender."

"I like the one you're using. May I?" Yori held up a finger telling Kim to wait for a second, and she dunked herself again to rinse out the lather that she had built up on her head. After coming back up, Yori then took the bottle and moved herself over to Kim.

"Turn around please."

"Huh?" Kim said, wondering what the young girl was going to do.

"Please… let me work this into your scalp. Since you have not used this before, there is a certain way to work it into the scalp. You do not mind, do you?"

"No… I guess not." Kim was a little reticent at first, as she had never had her hair washed by another naked girl before. But as soon as the strong fingers of the young ninja began to work the lather through her hair and knead her scalp, she felt like she could get used to this.

Just when she was really getting into the hair washing, Yori said, "OK, dunk."

Kim did as she was told, and moved her hands through her long locks to work out any tangles she had. When she came up for air, Yori was right in front of her, only a few inches away with a big smile on her face.

"It feels much better, yes?" The young ninja said, and Kim nodded with a smile. When she did so, she wasn't aware that her fangs had grown a bit, and the top ones were showing as they pressed against her lower lip.

"Kim-San?" Yori said as she had noticed her fangs. "What… are…"

Yori was suddenly enthralled by Kim's eyes, and her beauty. It was as if the heat of the bath had been turned up by at least 10 degrees, and she began to almost pant as Kim slowly inched her way towards her.

"So young…" Kim said in not much more than a whisper. "So… beautiful…" Her nostrils flared at Yori's scent, but it wasn't from the shampoo. Kim's eyes were focused on the base of Yori's neck just above her collarbone where the jugular vein was. "So… vibrant…"

Kim took hold of Yori's hands, and slowly turned her around so that the young ninja had her back towards Kim, who moved in closer and pressed herself up against the young girls back.

While gently caressing Yori's bare shoulder with on hand, the other slowly raised out of the water, and gently leaned the younger girl's head to one side. Kim then moved a few errant strands of black hair from her intended target, and Kim placed her nose against the base of Yori's neck, inhaling deeply.

By now the hunger was coursing through Kim, and there was no turning back. She was very hungry, and there was a beautiful young girl under her power that would satiate her hunger for a long time. Kim brought one arm around in front of Yori, and pulled her tighter against her body. With the other arm, she pulled Yori's head over a bit more with a tighter grip as well, and in one fluid motion sunk her teeth deep into the young tender flesh.

Yori gasped at the sharp pain in her neck, but she didn't fight. She almost whimpered in the combination of pain and pleasure as Kim greedily began to drain the life-blood from her.

…x x x x…

Waking with a start in the middle of the night, Kim sat up on her mat, waking her bed partner.

"Kim? Are you OK?" Ron said as he was right at her side in a flash.

"What… what happened Ron?" She said looking around the darkened room. "The… the last thing I remember was Yori washing my hair in the bath-house, and then… then… nothing." Realization suddenly dawned on her face. "Oh my God Ron! I was with Yori, and I was… I was… getting hungry."

Ron sat down in front of Kim, took her hands in his, and rested them on his lap. "I… I… took Yori, didn't I?" She said, and a tear began to fall down Kim's cheek.

"Yeah…" Ron said in a hushed voice. "You almost did."

After a pause, Ron continued. "When Sensei and I were done talking, I started to look for you, as they had a big banquet planned for us. When someone said that they saw you and Yori enter the bathhouse, Sensei and I immediately went there, and we knocked on the door. No one answered, so we slowly entered, but it was too late."

"But I thought you said…" Kim started to say.

"Oh she'll be OK. It's just that…"

"She's going to be a vampire as well." Kim finished, and then she perked up a bit. "Maybe she'll be a Daywalker too?"

"I don't know Kim. You did take quite a bit of blood from her, but Sensei and I interrupted you before you were… done. I tried healing her like I did with the lady on the plane and Shego… But I don't know if she will be affected by your attack or not. Usually if anyone survives a vampire attack, they themselves will become a vampire, but I don't know the rules for a Daywalker."

"We can ask Wade to help… Or maybe my Mom…" Kim started to reach for her Kimmunicator and Ron gently stopped her hand.

"Sensei doesn't want any outside influences involved with this. He said that this was destined to happen, and we just need to see how it all plays out. He said no matter if she is a vampire or a Daywalker, they will take care of her."

"It doesn't make me feel any better. If I had just remembered to take my medicine… this wouldn't have happened." Kim sniffed and Ron handed her a piece of cloth. She immediately blew her nose, the sound echoing in the small room. She then saw Ron smiling at her. "What?"

He gave a small chuckle. "Still the same ol' Kim."

"Shut…" She said with a smile, and playfully swatted at his arm. "Now what did you learn from Sensei?"

"Sensei told me that he's studied the legend of the Lion and the Monkey a bit more since we spoke with him in our conjoined meditation, and he's convinced that we are them."

"Them who?" Was her reaction.

"The Lion and the Monkey."

"You've lost me." Kim said pulling her hands back from Ron's.

"Well Kim… It seems that we, you and I… are going to be some sort of protectors." He indicated himself and Kim with a wave of a finger.

"Protectors? Of what?"

"Everything."

…x x x x…

At almost the same time that Kim and Ron were having their discussion, two women were in a stately manor in England, moving down a secret passageway that had been left open. One had freckles, and was overweight, almost obese, and she had dark stringy hair. The other was thin, had a striking face, and short cropped blond hair.

"Are you sure you know where you're going Amy?" The blond girl said.

"Of course I do, silly. Monty may have taken me here only once before, but I remember everything. The chamber should be just up ahead."

Sure enough, after walking a few more yards, the two women entered a large chamber, which had a large engraving of a monkey on the floor, positioned in what looked to be a fighting pose. There were chunks of stone scattered about, and many open wooden crates throughout the room.

The heavyweight woman that was referred to earlier as Amy, spoke again. "OK Lynn… The book we're looking for has a monkey on the cover."

"Oh _that_ really narrows it down. Everything in here **has** a monkey on it!"

"But this one is special. It's more like a notebook, and it has handwritten notes on the pages inside."

Lynn looked down at the nearest table, and picked up a book that fit the description Amy just said. "Like this?"

"That's it!" Amy said, and grabbed it from Lynn's hand, eliciting a growl from the blond. She flipped through the pages, and came upon what she was looking for. "Yes! It's here! It's the incantation that Monty told me about!"

Lynn looked over Amy's shoulder, and said the words aloud that Amy was pointing to. "Simian… Monkey… Ala… Ono… Awaken… Servant… Yono. What the heck is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I'm not really sure, but all I know is that my Monty-Kins said if he was ever turned to stone, that I need to stand in front of his statue and read this incantation. But hey… If this brings back my Cuddly Monkey, then I'm all for it."

"OK then." Lynn said. "Let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

The end… (Please be sure to read my final notes below)

* * *

This will be continued in the story titled "Lion and the Monkey". I'm still working on the particulars, so please be patient. Thank-you all again for reading this story… I'm glad everyone has enjoyed it!


End file.
